Tales of Demons and Gods - A new path
by Krellash
Summary: Alex dies in a car accident. But, as fate would have it, his death also had a divine hand playing its role. Follow Alex, now Chen Tian in the story of his road to happiness and apex of power.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Demons and Gods. Nor do I own any other novel, manga or anime that might be reminded or used in the making of this fanfiction. The only thing that is mine is my OC.**

* * *

In the endless white void, a young man awakens in panic.

"What the? Ok, Alex, come on calm down, panic is the enemy of survival."

Looking down on himself, he can see that his body is alright, not even a scratch on it.

"Ok … so I just got myself run over by a speeding car that just came out of nowhere and I don't have even a scratch on me… and I am also surrounded by boundless white space."

Looking around with a deadpan excretion, Alex starts massaging his head.

"Ok, what's next a god appearing before me and telling me my death was an accident?" Not a moment passes before an old man appears before him, on his knees with his head on the ground yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think this would happen when I dropped that banana peel! I'm so sorry!"

"…. This must be a jock …. What, are we in a manga or something?"

Looking up at Alex, the old man rises and says.

"I can assure you, Alex, that this is not a jock. You are currently dead. This is the space between the world of the living and the world of the dead." He start's explaining with a serious expression.

While listening to the old man ranting on about the place where they were, and how he pulled his soul here, Alex starts believing this unrealistic situation considering he saw the car coming at the last second and felt the pain from the collision all over his body before he fell unconscious.

"Alright …. I understand. I mean I do remember everything that happened before I fell unconscious. But! What do you mean by "when I dropped that banana peel"?"

Fidgeting around the so-called "God" start's explaining.

"Well you see, things are quite boring up here, so from time to time, I tend to come down to Earth and enjoy myself among the humans. I like trying new foods and that kind of stuff. So I was at this supermarket and bought myself some fruits. A few apples, some bananas, and the likes. So while walking I wanted to try some of them so I took a banana and eat it. You still there with me Alex?"

He says towards an expressionless Alex.

"So let me guess, you eat the banana, throw the peal thinking it will land in the trash bin, but it didn't. So my guess it somehow ended on the road under a speeding car and then this happened, right?" He says while pointing at himself.

"Yep! I'm happy that you understand. Now here's the problem. Normally I would let this be, but you died because of me and my negligence. But I cant revive you either because of the laws Earth is bound by, so my only option is to reincarnate you. And since this won't be a simple reincarnation I can also give you a few abilities to go with as well. So what do you think?"

"Reincarnate me? And where will you reincarnate me? Can I chose the world and where to reincarnate or something like that?"

"Wow, you are taking this way better then I thought you would. Yes, you can go to any world you want. Even to the Elemental World of Naruto if you wish."

"Wait, you can reincarnate me in an anime world? But isn't that a fiction world?"

"Oh, you'll be surprised to find out that the majority of the anime, LN/WN, and manga you read in this day actually do exist. Now tell me where would you like to be reincarnated so we can get to the second part."

"Well, if it's possible I would like to go to the world of Tales of Demons and Gods. And what do you mean by second part?"

Thinking for a moment He start's.

"Hmm, good choice, I like that one as well. By second part I mean find you a body. Now, do you have some requirement so I can start looking."

"Well…around 14, a member of the Divine Famly from Glory City would be nice if possible if not, an aristocrat family will do as well."

Silence befalls the two for a moment.

"Hmm… Chen Tian, younger brother of Chen Linjian, age 14. This should do."

"Wait a second. Chen Tian, I've never heard of him in the WN. What's his situation there?"

"Well...he has no right to inheritance. In the family, the only one that truly cares for him is his brother(step brother). Because of his low talent, few actually know that he is a member of the Divine family, but this does not mean that he is treated badly inside the Chen's. He gets a monthly allowance and has full access to the family facilities and techniques. Frome what I can see the soul properties are just like Nie Li's, meaning: red realm and no form. He's practically a background character that's just there and that's all. Well, that's how it normally is but I can tell you If the kid where to be given a chance bake then he would not lose to Nie Li or anyone for that matter. Too bad that they don't really have a cultivation technique for him, either the means to truly see his talents. So what do you say, good enough for you?"

Looking at God with utter astonishment writing all over his face, he barely manages to ask.

"What would happen to our soul when I will reincarnate? Will he die, will we marge or what?"

"Hmm, Chen Tian suffered a soul injury while training, so his soul is currently dissipating. When you reincarnate you will take over, and what remains of his soul will be absorbed by you. This is a good result, after all, this way you get all his memories and know the exact circumstances of what's around you. Now leaving this aside, tell me what abilities do you want to have? But remember I can only give you about 3 of them so chose wisely."

Thinking things over. he decides.

"Actually I want 2 abilities, so can I trade the third for a pair of rings?"

This surprised God a bit.

"Do explain."

"For abilities, I want the Sharingan from Naruto, and I wish for it to evolve with my cultivation level and not by the rules of Naruto's world. As for the second ability, I want the Library of Heaven's Path. As for the third, I want a pair of rings that confer their owners the capacity to communicate among themselves and are able to pinpoint each other's position. And no one besides the one they are bound to can use them even after the owner dies no one will be able to use them."

Shoket, God shakes his head. Thinks about what he heard, and then answers.

"It is possible. Well, then I will make your Sharingan in the following rules: 1 tomoe - silver realm, 2 tomoe - gold ream, complete Sharingan - dark gold realm. The Sharingan will evolve to Mangekyou Sharingan with a limited time use at the Legend realm, perfect Mangekyou Sharingan at the heavenly fate realm and it will continue to strengthen till dao of dragon realm when you will have temporary access to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Your Sharingan will truly evolve to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan at martial ancestor. The deity realm gives you the Rinegan, emperor realm gives 3 and respectively 6 tomoe Rinegan at the end of the realm, and finally, the supreme realm will give you a complete 9 tomoe Rinegan. Your eyes will not go blind from the use of the Mangekyou Sharingan, but you will use your soul energy as compensation so you will burn through you reserve faster than you normally would. As for temporary access, it will give you a limited time of five minutes at best per day of use. As for the Library of Heaven's Path and the two rings, there will be no problem. Also, you will be starting your first year at Holy Orchid Institute, to put it bluntly, you will be at the very get-go of the story. So how about we start?"

Filled with excitement and quite a bit of dread considering how the story will be he can't help but say.

"You know, considering the chance you are actually giving me, even though you did kill me I must say. Thank you! This will be an adventure that would be impossible on earth and an actual dream cope true for me. So send me my way!

 **In the Divine Continent**

"Doctor, how is my younger brother?" He asks with a grave look on his face.

Sweating while looking at the face of the young master of the Divine Famly the doctor can't help but curse at the gods for his bad luck.

"Young master Chen Linjian, the situation of your younger brother isn't too favorable... he has suffered a soul injury that will be nearly impossible to recover, and even as we speak his soul energy is draining from his body. He has only five more minutes at best."

Color draining from his face, Chen Linjian cant help but have the image of his younger brother following him around as a child while calling elder brother.

"No! This can't be, you must be able to do something! Money doesn't matter!" He says desperately while shaking the poor doctor.

"I apologize young master but there's not..."

Before he can finish speaking they both feel a massive surge of soul energy coming from the room behind them for a moment. When the energy disappears Chen Linjian opens the doors as fast as possible and enters the room, where, to his utter surprise he sees his younger brother standing up on his bed while looking around. Calling out not believing his eyes Chen Linjian moves towards him.

"Chen Tian! Brother are you alright?! How are you feeling?!" While checking his body to see if something is wrong.

A confused look appeared in the eyes of the young man for a moment, but it bases fast while it is replaced with a look of excitement. "I can't believe it actually worked! And these memories... they must be Chen Tian's, good! Then my adventure can start!" says Alex, no, now he is Chen Tian.

Looking at his side and seeing the worried look in Chen Linjian, Chen Tian can't help but warm at the care his "new" family show for him. (remember he got a part of Chen Tian's soul combined with his, so he not only inherited his memory's but also his feelings).

"I am fine brother, can you tell me what happened?"

Looking at his younger brother, who seems to have regained his health, Chen Linjian awards.

"You injured your soul white training, and nearly died. You should be more careful from now own otherwise you might not get a second chance."

Looking apologetically "Don't worry elder brother. I promise from now on I will be more careful. And I apologize for worrying you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll leave you, for now, you should rest."

Says Chen Linjian, after making sure Chen Tian is alright.

From the other side of the doctor, Chen Tian can see a completely stupefied doctor, who looks like a miracle just happened before him.

Exiting the room, Chen Linjian closes the doors looks at the doctor with a frown and orders.

"You will forget everything that happened here today. If a word gets out I will have your head. Understood?"

Nothing as fast as he can, the poor doctor leaves as quickly as possible.

Two days afterwards.

Chen Tian is currently in the library of the Divine Family. Looking around he can see endless rows of books, arranged in sections. "Well then, let's try the Cultivation arts."

Standing before the first bookshelf of cultivation techniques he activates his second ability. Then he suddenly felt a tremor in his head, and the ancient bells rang in his head.

"The callous world regards all beings as nothing more than insignificant ants..."

"Amidst the setting sun and waning moon, an imperfection surface in the world..."

Boom!

Profound adages left Chen Tian faint-headed. Then, in his mind, a massive palace come to appearance. Above the entrance, four words glowed brightly on a plaque.

Library of Heaven's Path!

Chen Tian pushed open the door and walked in. Innumerable bookshelves stood tall and mighty across the vast space, and countless books of all kinds filled the empty spaces between. The entire space was so immense that he couldn't even see the other end.

"Good, it's working just as the description in the novel"

He picks up the first book and opens it and flips a few pages and the deep rumbling of a thunder echoed in his ears.

Within the library in his mind, four words appeared on top of the bookshelves.

Heaven's Path is imperfect!

"Cultivation Techniques: Soaring Sparrow. Flaws: 15 aspects. No.1, he uses too much strength..."

Hearing the statement, Chen Tian can't help but smile.

"It works. With this, I have a path to become strong and protect those I care for."

After finishing taking all the cultivation techniques, his mind suddenly jolted again.

The thousands of book that was just compiled in the Library of Heaven's Path crumpled and slowly merged as one.

Weng!

The few thousand books merged together completely with a crisp sound to form a single book.

There wasn't any name on the book. Chen Tian casually flipped through it.

"This… is the compilation of the correct routes in the few thousand cultivation manuals? Alright, since it is the correct method chosen and compiled by the Library of Heaven's Path, let's call it [Heavenly Emperor's Ascension]!"

Taking a few moments to calm himself, he continues.

"Alright. Now I have a cultivation technique..." _It's time for me to work towards my real goal. Xiao Ning'er. From all the novel's I read, she is the one that stood out the most. Truly loyal to the one she loves, a black hair beauty, and she has the resolve to go through hell itself if needed to. Plus the fact that she is a very good cock is a big bonus. Too bad she loved Nie Li, the bastard never was interested in her. And, in the end, only accepted her because he wanted Ye Ziyun to be happy. Now that I got this chance, I will make her mine, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy. Now let's see what did her description say…_

Xiao Ning'er - One of the students in the fighter apprentice class with Nie Li. She is a member of the noble Winged Dragon family. One of the main motivations behind her strong determination in training is her wish to escape from an arranged marriage between her and the Sacred Family's Shen Fei, who she despise and hate. She is described as having shoulder length black hair and a slim figure. She is a cold and anti-social beauty. Her personality is that of a serious student, unyielding woman with a strong determination. She is very grateful to Nie Li for giving her the ability to oppose her arranged marriage with her newfound powers and for curing her of the Arctic disease before the worst happened.

"Indeed everything started with Nie Li curing her of the Arctic diseases - an illness caused by often training at night. It would lead to chilled air entering the body which in turn would block the veins. In a light case it causes the person to get seriously ill, and in serious cases, it would cause the body to explode. Nie Li was able to diagnose and treat Xiao Ning'er during the early stages of this disease, which saved her from such a fate. The symptoms include:

· At night, the legs feel as though they are on fire while the rest of the body feels very cold.

· At midnight the body is wracked with so much pain that continuing the cultivation was impossible.

· Extremely painful bruising that does not dissipate and starts to spread.

Treatment:

· Usage of the Daoyin technique every few days to massage the bruised areas.

· Consumption of medicine made from combining Golden Striped Grass with Imperial Sky Grass for ten days.

· Rest well and stop cultivating at night until completely cured.

Dao Yin Technique - An acupuncture technique that massages the body and pressure points to promote healing. It appears to be a way of using one's soul force to direct and remove foreign influences in the body."

 _Well, I guess I should learn the Daoyin Technique. Also, I should try and experiment with heaven's path to make a cultivation technique for her. I would give her mine but our soul realm are different._

A few hours later, after Chen Tian managed to copy all the books.

"Ok, I hope this will be enough for now. Let's hope this works."

Concentrating on his ability, the heavens path start's compelling two manuals.

The first one was called "Heavenly Wind – Divine Lighting technique", while the second "Heaven's Treatment".

Taking the cultivation technique, information comes floating inside of his head. _Evasive and destructive like the heaven's themselves. A good cultivation technique. Now for the treatment manual … hmm, it seems to have improved the majority of the treatment's by eliminating the residual effects of the treatment, as for the Daoyin art using one's soul force to direct and remove foreign influences in the body, now it also gained the ability to rejuvenate the body and strengthening it against the cause of the disease. So in her case, she will be able to cultivate even a night._

While he analyzing the results he got, fatigue come's crashing over.

"Yawn… wow, this is more tiring than I originally thought."

Looking through the window, he is surprised to find that the sky has turned black.

"Woa, its night already. I should get some rest, tomorrow is the start of everything, or beater said school starts… well, at least this one will be interesting."

He exits the library and heads to his room for a good night sleep.

(Author note: I want you guys to remember that in the novel school has already started for a few days, but since Chen Tian got soul injured, he has a late start.)

Next day.

Holy Orchid Institute, Fighter Apprentice class.

Chen Tian together with over thirty students are sitting down, and are awaiting to listen to the female teacher as she imparts her knowledge. The students are a bunch of Fighter Apprentices. They are Glory City's Holy Orchid Institute's students.

Chen Tian can hear the student a few students were discussing softly among themselves.

"I heard that the new teacher, Shen Xiu, is one of the Sacred Family's 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualists!"

The attention of the students was focused on the teacher. She had a tall figure, was wearing a lavender dress that wrapped tightly around her body, giving an emphasis of her perky chest. She had a pair of slender, white legs, and wore exquisite make-up that made her look beautiful and elegant. Her eyes were full of pride and arrogance. The Sacred Family is one of the three Major families of Glory City. Because she is of noble birth, and a 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, she naturally has the capital to be prideful.

As a 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, she wouldn't normally come here to teach. She only agreed to because her nephew is in this class.

 _Hmm, so that's Shen Xiu. She is good looking but personality wise she is trash. Well, the same can be said about the rest of the Sacred Family._

"Demon Spiritualists and Fighters have five different ranks, which are: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold and Legend rank. Each rank is then divided into five levels, from 1-star to 5-star.

"A Demon Spiritualist is above a Fighter. We are a truly noble existence. A Demon Spiritualist can form a soul realm within their dantian. They have the ability to integrate a captured demon into their soul realm and then merge with the demon in combat. This allows them to possess matchless strength, which is far above the strength Fighters could compete with." Shen Xiu raised her chin and spoke arrogantly, "Just like me, my demon is a Scarlet Flame Fox."

Suddenly, Shen Xiu's face and hands underwent drastic changes. Her facial shape became sharper, her teeth and nails also became sharper. Finally, a scarlet tail emerged from her back.

"After merging with a demon, I can control its strength as well as gain fire-type abilities. Among the demons, the Scarlet Flame Fox is a Gold rank beast. This means that the highest level I can reach is Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. Of course, after becoming a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, I can replace it with a more powerful demon."

 _Hm, now let's look for Nie Li, he is at the back, then the ones at his side must be Lu Piao and Du Ze, the purple haired girl a sitting in front must be Ziyun. Now, for Ning'er *looking around* … she's a sit below me, this is good._

While listening to the lecture, Xiao Ning'er feels a gaze on her, normally this would not bother her, after all, she is used to having people looking at her (boys ogling her), but this look, it's somehow different.

She doesn't feel perverseness or that kind of bad kind of feeling, no this is different. Not being able to surprise her urge, she takes a peek back and is surprised to find a boy with shoulder length black hair, and an alluring pair of black eyes, that seem to be able to look into the depths of her soul.

For a few moments, their sights interlock, until Chen Tian smiles and waves at Ning'er.

Quickly lowering her gaze, a blush appears on the face of Xiao Ning'er.

With an amused smile, Chen Tian continues to look at the girl before him.

 _Wow, in the novel they said that Ye Ziyun and Ning'er are both equal in beauty, but why is it that Ning'er appears to be way more radiant then Ziyun?_ Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when he feels some kind of energy coming from Nie Li.

Turning to take a look, he sees the astonished gaze Nie Li hold's while looking around. _Hee, he should have just been reborn. Well, I better kick back and enjoy the show until my moment comes._

 **Nie Li's point of view**

(Author note: So I am going to combine my fanfiction with the cannon, so there will be parts from the original that you will find see in the fic. There will be Nie Li's point of view, and how his relationship with Ziyun will evolve now that Ning'er doesn't love him. There will also be Lu Piao and Du Ze's point of view. Also, there's the possibility that I will introduce one or two more female OC's in the story later on. But don't worry, this won't be a harem story, or at least for my OC it won't.)

"Where am I?" Nie Li quietly asked himself.

He was utterly shocked as he realized that his hands became smaller and his skin became a lot more tender.

Shen Xiu was on the stage, talking nonstop. Nie Li clearly remembered that this was the year he joined the institute. The teacher lecturing was a 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist and was extremely arrogant. Because of her, Nie Li was unwilling to learn for quite some time.

"I was actually reborn?" Nie Li was deeply shocked. He remembered being surrounded and attacked by the Sage-Emperor and six Deity rank beasts and died in the battle. It seems his soul was reborn to the time when he was thirteen years old.

Nie Li looked towards the side and saw familiar faces: Lu Piao and Du Ze. These brothers that had shared life and death with him are alive, except their appearances were very immature.

And her, Nie Li looked towards the left. A few meters away from him, a beautiful flawless face came into his field of vision. Her name is Ye Ziyun. Although her appearance is only thirteen-fourteen years old, she already looked slender and elegant with purple colored hair pouring down to her waist. She had arched eyebrows, and an intelligent radiance was seen within her eyes. Whenever she smiled, she would have deep dimples.

Although she looked a little childish, Nie Li knows that, when she grows up a bit more, she will be extremely beautiful and enchanting. She wore a silk white dress that gave her a kind of unspeakable elegance. In his previous life, Nie Li had a deep affection for her ever since he was a teen.

'She's not dead!'

Nie Li was extremely excited to the point that he almost choked.

"I actually went back in time, is this real? Not a dream?" Nie Li asked himself as he severely pinched himself. The clear pain told him that this wasn't a dream. Suddenly he thought of something.

"The Temporal Demon Spirit Book. It must've been the Temporal Demon Spirit Book!"

Nie Li lowered his head and immediately searched for it, but could not find the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

Nie Li could not believe that his rebirth, this mysterious phenomenon that happened to him, was not related to the mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book!

That Temporal Demon Spirit Book's creator was not known. It's a highly mysterious book that Nie Li always kept with him. He clearly remembered, when he was fighting the Sage-Emperor and the six Deity rank beasts, that his blood had thoroughly covered the book. It must have been the Temporal Demon Spirit Book that brought him back to when he was only thirteen.

After seeing all these familiar faces, Nie Li drifted into his distant memory.

He remembered when Glory City was under the assault of the Snow Wind beasts. Glory City's guardian, Lord Ye Mo, who was a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, died in the battle with the beasts among hundreds of thousands of people. Only a few thousand survived and fled to the desert, east of the St. Ancestral Mountain range. During the escape, one survivor after another died in the desert. One day, they were surrounded by the beasts in the desert. Later that night, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun sought the comfort of each other's soul.

That night, Nie Li had finally embraced the goddess in his heart with his arms.

Under the night sky, the silver moonlight became a hazy veil. Ye Ziyun's exquisite physique, with her crystal clear skin that looked as though she was molded from a jade sculpture. They embraced each other with a mad passion.

If it wasn't for the destruction of Glory City, and for the dreadful escape, he could never have gotten the favor of Ye Ziyun. He had ridiculously low talent and was from a declining family.

After that night, they encountered another group of beasts and in order to protect him, Ye Ziyun died at the hands of one of the beasts. Nie Li could never forget that moment.

After he experienced the life-threatening attacks, Nie Li survived and walked out of the Endless Desert.

Although his talent was low, his survival instincts allowed Nie Li to travel throughout the Divine Continent. He came across many people who were fighting the beasts. He also came across many mysterious things, and of course that Temporal Demon Spirit Book. If it wasn't for the book, Nie Li wouldn't have been able to come back.

That mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book actually brought him back through time!

He was brought back to before Glory City's destruction. Before his parents, family and brother's death in the battle. Before Ye Ziyun's death in the escape.

"Since I'm back, the heavens have given me another chance. I will not let the destruction of Glory City happen again!" Nie Lie said under his breath, gritting his teeth. He firmly made his decision.

He vaguely remembers that he should have just enrolled in the institute this year and he should be thirteen years old. Nie Li wanted to laugh happily. _I'm back, how nice!_

 _Sage Emperor, the next time we meet, I'll slaughter you, and avenge my previous life!_

If it wasn't for the destruction of Glory City, he and Ye Ziyun would be from two different worlds. It wouldn't be possible for them to be together. Ye Ziyun was the daughter of Glory City's City Lord, not to mention that her grandfather is the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Ye Mo. Nie Li was from a family who was powerless and was declining. Both of them, in the midst of escape, built up deep feelings for each other.

When Ye Ziyun entered the school, no one in the class knew her identity. Nie Li only found out about her identity later.

Within Glory City, there are three Major families. The Divine Family, the Sacred Family, and the Snow Wind Family. They represented the supreme power of Glory City, the pinnacle of the noble families. The City Lord was usually chosen from one of these three families. After the three Major families were the seven Noble families and after them were the twelve Aristocratic families.

Nie Li belonged to the Heavenly Marks Family, which stood at last place of the Aristocratic families. Although they have a little status, there is an astronomical difference in status when compared to the three Major families and the seven Noble families.

With Nie Li's background, wanting to be with Ye Ziyun was simply impossible.

But, with a firmness that flashed across Nie Li's eyes, since he was reborn, is all this of still an issue? Although his foundation is currently poor, with the vast knowledge from his previous life, improving his talent isn't impossible.

"Nie Li, what are you smiling at?" Lu Piao asked, looking puzzled at Nie Li. He was wondering if he was crazy since he was giggling by himself for quite some time and was even staring at Ye Ziyun with a lecherous look.

"Just being happy! I'm happy to see you, good brother!" Nie Li stated as he excitedly hugged Lu Piao. It's a habit from his previous life.

After being ridiculously hugged by Nie Li, Lu Piao muttered angrily, "Oi, Nie Li! Who's your good brother, you gaylord?! Quickly, release me!"

Lu Piao struggled. They've just started school not long ago. They were only acquainted for only a few days. They were not close enough for this level of intimacy.

Nie Li didn't loosen his hug. He looked at Lu Piao seriously and chuckled "No matter what you're thinking, in my heart, you're always my good brother!"

Naturally, Nie Li couldn't tell Lu Piao the life and death adventures from his previous life.

Looking at Nie Li's gaze, Lu Piao was stunned and couldn't help saying, "Weirdo!"

However, no matter what, the words Nie Li said previously, made him feel moved.

 **Chen Tian's view**

 _Hmm, it looks everything is going well._ Looking at the three whispering among themselves he can't help but circulate his soul energy with Heavenly Emperor's Ascension technique towards his ear. ** _"I know you're one of the nobility in Glory City, but let me warn you: Do not have any ideas for that girl. Her identity is extremely mysterious. I heard that when she joined the institute the principal personally arranged her dorm." "She's my woman!"_**

 _"… Well, I already know how things would go, but damn bro you should be my careful with your words. The current her is only thirteen, so she won't take kindly to your words. Well, I guess I can help them later."_


	2. Chapter 2

**The majority of this chapter will be from the cannon, with a few changes here and there. I will be doing the majorities of the chapter's so my story has a lot of cannon in it, at least for the time being.**

* * *

Shen Xiu reverted her transformation with both of her arms hugging her chest. Her eyes swept across the students and said, "For the next two years, all of you are my students. Although the principal mentioned that Holy Orchid Institute's students are equal, I have to let you know the ugly truth. In this world, equality doesn't exist!" Shen Xiu spoke in a slightly shrill voice. Her words were like daggers that heavily stabbed into the hearts of the students.

The students below the stage were quietly listening. No one spoke a word.

"After you have all grown up and left this school, you will agree with my words. Equality is merely a lie that adults fill you with. You can't be living in a fairy tale forever," Shen Xiu said, lowering her head to look at the students. "Glory City is the only city that has been preserved throughout the Age of Darkness. We are the only surviving humans. Within Glory City, there are two kinds of powerful existences. The Fighters and the Demon Spiritualists. A Demon Spiritualist's existence is noble. Only one Fighter within thousands or tens of thousands could have a chance of being born a powerful Demon Spiritualist. Until now, in all of Glory City, only a few thousand Demon Spiritualists exist. We are the guardians of Glory City!"

"Fighters and Demon Spiritualists are divided into Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold and Legend ranks. The higher the rank, the more powerful one is. If a family produces a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, they can become an aristocratic family. If a family produced a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, they can become a Noble family. If a family produces three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists or a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, that family can become a Major family. We have thirty-six people here. Some come from commoner families, some come from noble families. Although your starting point is the same, your identities are not. I hope each and every one of you has self-awareness and a degree of manners. Commoners will always remain commoners. It's impossible for you to become an Aristocratic family, so do not dream of rising up to become a phoenix. Even within the nobility, they have a strict difference of levels that can never be exceeded."

Under Shen Xiu's gaze, the students that were simply dressed in the class showed discomfort on their faces. They were embarrassed and lowered their heads. Shen Xiu, and a few nobles, proudly pushed out their chests and showed arrogant pride. Only Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, Lu Piao, Chen Tian, Xiao Ning'er and a few other nobles kept calm.

 _"_ _Wow, I knew this woman was stupid, but to this level? Well, good luck with what comes next."_

Only a few moments later a voice is heard.

"Teacher Shen Xiu, I have a question," Nie Li suddenly spoke.

All the students were listening quietly and Nie Li suddenly interrupted her speech. This made Shen Xiu unhappy. Shen Xiu recognized Nie Li since he was the one who had covet over Ye Ziyun. The words she spoke previously was directed at Nie Li. Who would have thought Nie Li would actually speak up?

She coldly snorted, "What is it?"

"Teacher Shen Xiu says that Glory City is the only one that survived the Age of Darkness, that we are the only surviving humans. What proof do you have on this statement? May I ask if teacher ever went out of the St. Ancestral Mountains and visited the Endless Desert, the Toxic Forest, the Blood Moon Marsh, the Spirit Gulf, the Heavenly Luster Mountains, and the Northern Snow before?" Nie Li asked.

As someone who was reborn, and retained his past experiences, Nie Li can completely look down on Shen Xiu.

"What Heavenly Luster Mountain? What Northern Snow?" Shen Xiu frowned. She has heard of the Endless Desert, Toxic Forest, and Blood Moon Marsh before, but those places were very far away from the St. Ancestral Mountains. She has only heard of them in legends.

Shen Xiu snorted, "I've been in Glory City since birth, and have never been to those places."

Nie Li smiled faintly and said, "Since Teacher Shen Xiu never went to those places, how can you be so sure that we are the only human beings alive?"

Shen Xiu was at a loss for words.

The students in the class started to talk quietly. They have no idea what kind of places Nie Li spoke about.

Seeing the students below discussing away, Shen Xiu's face was extremely displeased and scoffed, "So what? How can you prove that we are not the last surviving human beings?"

"Proof?"

Nie Li faintly smiled. His experiences from his past life are the proof. Mankind's wisdom is amazing. After experiencing the Age of Darkness, a lot of humans still survived. They built many monumental cities. But he couldn't say that out loud. Instead, he calmly said, "Let me tell Teacher Shen Xiu a story. There was once a frog in the depth of the well. Since his birth, he has always been in that well. Since the start he could only see a part of the sky, so he claimed that the sky is only as big as the hole of the well. But is the sky only the size of the hole? We could only say that the frog is ignorant."

Listening to what Nie Li just said, the students in the class couldn't help laughing. They felt that what Nie Li said makes sense. And the idiom, "a frog viewing the sky from the bottom of the well", is indirectly calling Teacher Shen Xiu a frog.

"Viewing the sky from the bottom of the well, what an appropriate description," a few girls said while giggling away. They all disliked Shen Xiu, and couldn't help looking at Nie Li full of admiration since Nie Li was the only one daring enough to openly insult a teacher in class.

"You…" Shen Xiu started as she stared at Nie Li. She was furious to the point of almost vomiting blood. Nie Li actually compared her to an ignorant frog. She has never encountered such a rampant student.

Watching all this from his seat Chen Tian can't help but chuckle. _"Hehe. Shen Xiu, oh Shen Xiu, I wonder what kind of face you would have if you knew that everything you did today was only a catalyst to spark Ye Ziyun's interest in Nie Li. Would you die out of anger? Would you puke blood?"_

Ye Ziyun, who was sitting far away, couldn't control her laughter as well. She realized that Nie Li is quite interesting and is rather eloquent with his words. He had actually made Teacher Shen Xiu speechless.

Ye Ziyun's a natural beauty. Her smile was fascinating. Nie Li winked towards Ye Ziyun and smiled.

Seeing Nie Li's expression, Ye Ziyun immediately turned her head back, and thought in her heart, 'Such audacity!'

Nie Li's impression in her heart was still a bad student.

Watching Nie Li not only choke Teacher Shen Xiu but also tease Ye Ziyun, Lu Piao couldn't help raising a thumb at him, thinking this guy's awesome.

Nie Li looked at Shen Xiu, and continued "Teacher Shen Xiu, I still have another question."

Shen Xiu was about to die from the anger, but she couldn't flare up here. She could only reply in bad mood, "What question do you still have?!"

"Teacher Shen Xiu said, 'a commoner will always remain a commoner, they can never become a noble.' I have a little question. Wasn't the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, Ye Mo, a commoner when he was still young?" Nie Li asked, blinking his eyes a few times, and looking at Shen Xiu. "Is Teacher Shen Xiu are not aware of this?"

After listening to what Nie Li said, the eyes of the commoners in the class lit up. They are all aware of Lord Ye Mo's story. He was an example to follow when one wants to become a powerful existence. Except, the words that Shen Xiu spoke of earlier were simply too harsh. This caused them to be depressed.

"You… In the hundreds of years of Glory City, Lord Ye Mo's the only one able to climb to the peak by relying on his own ability," said Shen Xiu, showing a moment of lag. She quickly retaliated with her far-fetched reply.

"But didn't Teacher Shen Xiu say that it's impossible? Why are you being so self-contradicting?" Nie Li coldly sneered, "Lord Ye Mo is a clear-cut example. No matter if it's a noble, or commoner, the future's potential is infinite. Nothing is difficult, as long as one is willing to climb."

Shen Xiu almost exploded. This guy is too spiteful. He keeps catching the loopholes in her words and constantly attacks. He has no respect for an elder! She gazed coldly at Nie Li. He dared to openly contradict her in front of so many people. She'll not let Nie Li have it easy in the coming future!

Not far away from Nie Li, Du Ze looked at Nie Li. His eyes were full of gratitude. Although Nie Li is a noble, he still ran the risk of offending Teacher Shen Xiu by helping the commoners speak up. This made him very touched. A teenager's heart is very primitive, hence, he has already seen Nie Li as his friend.

Shen Xiu sneered, "Smart mouth, you think that putting things this way could change the harsh reality? You only looked at Lord Ye Mo's glorious moment but didn't look at how many people have failed. Not to mention being a Demon Spiritualist, even becoming a Fighter in itself is a difficult thing to achieve. Nie Li, right? You can be considered a bloodline of an Aristocratic family. Since you don't know when to come and go, I'll see what kind of talent you have."

Shen Xiu lowered her head and took a look at the parchment paper in her hands. After taking a glimpse of the contents, she mockingly laughed, "Nie Li: red soul realm, current soul force 5, strength 21. With your talent, you can only reach Bronze rank Fighter in your entire life. Wanting to become a Demon Spiritualist is simply impossible. You're even inferior to some of the commoners. No wonder you dare to speak in this way. You are just trying to hide your own low self-esteem!"

A soul realm's grade is differentiated by the colors: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure, and indigo. Of the seven different grades, red is considered the worst. It's the weakest to the lowest level. An average person would have an orange or yellow soul realm. Having a green or cyan soul realm could already be considered a genius. As for azure and indigo soul realms, they have only existed in legends.

Shen Xiu aggressively continued, "With such talent, even within your family, you won't be able to get any attention. Yet, you act so rampant and are rude to your elders!"

Chen Tian can't help but shake his head. He knew that this subject was always a needle in Nie Li's heart. But he also knows that all that lead to this moment has also signed Shem Xiu's sentence, together with that of the whole Sacred Family.

"Teacher Shen Xiu, you feel that a person's soul realm decides a person's future, right? With that despicable character of yours, you'll only defend the gifted and mock the mediocre. And yet, you still speak a bunch of principles. You're just merely trying to cover your despicable character."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Xiu's body quivered with anger. She had never met this kind of student. He actually dared to contradict her so badly. Nie Li's words directly hit the hidden thoughts within her heart, causing her to be enraged. She cursed uncontrollably, "Silence! Who do you think you are to discredit your teacher?!"

Nie Li curled his lips in disdain.

"I feel ashamed to have a teacher like you. I can guarantee that in this class, there will be a lot of commoners exceeding your imagination. They will have unimaginable achievements. Instead of coaching then patiently, you use harsh words to attack their self-confidence. You're not worthy to be a teacher! Although my talent is weak, so what? One day, I will become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist like Lord Ye Mo and marry the most beautiful woman in Glory City!"

As he spoke, Nie Li's gaze fell on Ye Ziyun, who was sitting far away. His eyes shined with an absolute resolve.

 _"_ _Well, that depends on who you are asking. But I must say, thanks to the heavens the one I chose is Ning'er and not Ziyun, otherwise with how "obsessed" Nie Li is with her…"_

"Hahaha! This is the funniest joke I've ever heard! A red soul realm actually said that he wants to become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist like Lord Ye Mo. Even when Lord Ye Mo was younger, he was already tested and showed to have amazing talent. He had a cyan soul realm! You think success relies on luck alone? Ridiculous!" Shen Xiu mocked mercilessly, "Rather than being a smart mouth here, why don't you start learning seriously?"

Nie Li's next words were powerful and resonating.

"I know your heart is full of contempt, but one day I will shut your mouth with hard facts. Aptitude cannot determine a person's achievement! We use the weak to defeat the strong, to overcome the heavens! We practitioners are already challenging the impossible by going against the way of the heavens!"

Nie Li's words couldn't stop causing the students in the class to feel their blood surging. Practising was already going against the way of the heavens. If one did not oppose the heavens, how could they talk about practice?

Nie Li enunciated powerfully, "Without a continuously fighting heart, without the courage to turn the impossible possible, even possessing extraordinary talent would be useless. Since I, Nie Li, was born into this world, I shall challenge the impossible! Teacher Shen Xiu, how about having a bet with me?"

Although Nie Li experienced numerous setbacks in his previous life, he never gave up. Since the heavens gave him the chance to be reborn, in this life he will use unimaginable speed to climb to the top.

"What bet?" Shen Xiu sneered.

"We'll bet that on the coming test in two months' time, I will be able to reach Bronze rank. If I fail to do so, I will resign from the institute. If I reach the Bronze rank, then you will resign, how about it?" Nie Li said unyieldingly, looking at Shen Xiu.

Listening to what Nie Li said, everyone was taken aback. They were all surprised that Nie Li actually proposed this kind of bet with Teacher Shen Xiu. Although they were hoping that Nie Lie wins, they felt that there's no way that Nie Lie can win.

"Hahaha. You're funny enough to actually say that you will reach Bronze rank within two months. You think that you can raise your soul force from 5 to 100 in two months?" Shen Xiu face was full of spite. Has Nie Li gone crazy?

"I only asked one question. Do you dare or not?" Nie Li ignored what Shen Xiu just said.

"That being the case, why would I not dare? I do not believe an egotistical brat like you can achieve anything. Who do you think you are boasting to?" Shen Xiu angrily snorted, "Such rudeness to your teacher. For the next two months, you will stand at the back of the classroom and listen to the class!"

Shen Xiu's famous for being unreasonable. Nie Li looked contemptuously at Shen Xiu. So what if he's standing at the back of the class, for Nie Li this little punishment is superficial.

"Since Teacher Shen Xiu agreed to the bet, don't regret it later," said Nie Li as he strolled to the back of the class.

"I'll regret it? What a joke. Don't come crying to me later!" Shen Xiu laughed.

Seeing Nie Li standing at the back, a few noble kids started to mockingly whisper.

"The future Legend rank Demon Spiritualist got punished standing!"

"Tsk tsk, so he's afraid of withdrawal from the Institute!"

"Weren't you being egotistic a while ago?"

"Two months to raise his soul force from 5 to 100. Who does he think he is? Even when Lord Ye Mo was younger, he couldn't even reach such frightening speed."

Shen Xiu sneered. So what if Nie Li is being egotistic. Doesn't she still have the final word in the classroom? She naturally didn't bother with what Nie Li said. Two months to raise his soul force from 5 to 100. Shen Xiu thought of it as a joke. This will absolutely not happen! Just look forward to Nie Li's withdrawal from the Institute.

Because Nie Li was punished to stand at the back of the class by Shen Xiu, Du Ze was silent for a moment. He gritted his teeth, then rose up and went to stand beside Nie Li. Nie Li was punished for helping the commoners speak up, so naturally, he wants to stand together with Nie Li.

Seeing that Du Ze stood beside Nie Li at the back of the class, Shen Xiu's eyes darkened and hummed, "Since you also like standing, you can stand together with him."

Just a moment after she finishes speaking, another student rises from his seat and goes to the back of the class to stand beside Nie Li.

Reaching his destination, Chen Tian stops in front of Nie Li's face and smiles. He turns towards Shen Xiu.

"Teacher Shen Xia. I believe that what Nie Li said is true. So for the next two mouth's I will stand at the back of the class together with him."

Fuming in anger, Shen Xiu takes a look at the list of student and smirk at what she sees.

"He so you are the trash of the Divine Family. A red soul realm has a soul realm of 23. Well, it doesn't matter, one more trash standing on the wall it is then!"

Successively, Lu Piao and three other commoner kids stood up and stood by Nie Li's side. Nie Li belonged to a noble family, but he took the risk of withdrawing from the Institute to speak up for them. They were grateful for that, so they felt that they have to support Nie Li.

With these brothers by his side, Nie Li felt that it wasn't so bad to be punished and his mood turned exceptionally cheerful.

When she saw this, Shen Xiu's facial expression turned ugly. She put on a cold face and continued her lecture.

"After being tested, among the students in this class, Ye Ziyun, with a cyan soul realm, has a soul force of 86. Shen Yue and Xiao Ning'er both have a green soul realm, with a soul force of 78. They will soon reach 1-star Bronze rank. Congratulations to them!" Shen Xiu lightly said. Her gaze fell on Nie Li for a moment. This is a real talent, what's Nie Li compared to them?

Listening to Shen Xiu's words, the students in the class all cried out in surprise. A cyan soul realm, with a soul force of 86! Such an amazing person is actually in their class. With such powerful talent, she's got the chance to become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist in her lifetime!

As for Shen Yue and Xiao Ning'er, they also had extraordinary talent. Their future achievements were limitless!

Ye Ziyun's origins were unknown, she was a fresh and beautiful appearance with an extraordinary talent and mysterious background. This made her the most dazzling figure in the class. As for Xiao Ning'er, her appearance was not any less than Ye Ziyun, but her talent was slightly inferior compared to her.

No matter what, ordinary people have no hope of catching up to them.

In the back of the classroom, Nie Li takes a better look at the young man standing beside him and Du Ze. His looks are good, a slender body, with a chiselled face and shoulder-length hair. What made him stand out the most were his eyes, pitch black pupils that pull you in.

Seeing that Nie Li is looking towards him Chen Tian turns towards him and introduces himself.

"My name is Chen Tian. I'm a member of the Divine Family. Truth be told Nie Li, I am on the same page as you. Talent without effort won't give you true results. I hope we can get along from now on, as friends."

Holding up his hand for a handshake.

Looking at the young man before him, Nie Li tries to remember about Chen Tian from his previous life. Chen Tian – a member of the Divine Family, he had a cultivation deviation and died not too long since he entered Holy Orchid Institute. It seems that he still has some time before the deviation happened. Nie Li felt sorry for Chen Tian and decides he will definitely help him in this life.

Taking hold of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chen Tian. It will be my pleasure to be your friend."

Looking towards Du Ze and Lu Piao.

"It would also be my honour to be friends with you as well."

Later on

Privately, Nie Li, Lu Piao, Chen Tian and Du Ze were conversing.

"Nie Li, do you like Ye Ziyun?" Lu Piao asked looking at Nie Li.

"Yes!" Nie Li said truthfully.

Lu Piao stared into Nie Li's eyes, after a while, he sighed, "Ye Ziyun's a beauty indeed. And seeing that you're my brother, I shall not fight with you. But as a brother, I have to warn you, Ye Ziyun's identity is too noble. She isn't someone we can match."

Although his family belongs to one of the twelve aristocratic families, Ye Ziyun's identity compared to him is simply astronomical.

"You two, can you be more realistic? Ye Ziyun's a super genius with a cyan soul realm! Soon she'll become a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist. I estimate that in two months' time she'll be able to enter the official Demon Spiritualist class. After entering the official Demon Spiritualist class, her cultivation will definitely soar. Whether she remembers you or not is still a problem. What I hate the most is your kind of noble offspring is constantly thinking of how to chase after girls when you don't even know how to work hard and train!" Du Ze snorted, relentlessly.

"What do you mean by noble offspring constantly thinking of chasing after girls? You're slandering! I've always been hard-working okay? At most, I've only used half a day to think of girls!" Lu Piao shrugged his shoulders.

"Good heavens! What kind of people did I get involved with?" said Du Ze, rolling his eyes.

Looking towards their new friend.

"What about you Chen Tian? Is there a girl you like?"

Seeing the look on Lu Piao's face, Chen Tian smiles.

"Xiao Ning'er. The one I like is Xiao Ning'er."

With eyes wide open.

"You and Nie Li sure are aiming high. Both aiming for a school goddess each!"

Looking at each Nie Li and Chen Tian both let a chuckle escape them. A moment later Chen Tian comments.

"It's not only that we have in common. We both will have to get rid of some Sacred Family pest." A menacing look passes Chen Tian's eyes.

"Anyway, we will need strength to do that, and to gain strength we need a big capital."

Taking a moment, he continues.

"I few millions demon spirit coins, no more likely we will need a few tens of millions of demon spirit coins…."

Du Ze makes a face like he just hears that tomorrow the end of the world will come. As for Lu Piao, well let's just say that the words silly look was made for the current him.

Letting the news settle in, Chen Tian turns towards Nie Li.

"Nie Li. While my situation inside the family isn't all that…good, I still have about two thousands demon spirit coins. If you have an idea I can help with the starting capital."

A smile forms on Nie Li's face. _"He really is a good kid. It's really a pity that he never got a chance… well, I doesn't matter, this time I will make sure that he survives, plus, it looks like he would make a great friend and ally to have around."_

"Yep, I do have one. But first, we need to buy a few things."

 **Holy Orchid Institute Training Grounds**

The training grounds were established by the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Lord Ye Mo and the principal of the school, who was a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. The training grounds were surrounded by towering walls. Every year, experts in Glory City would capture some low-level demon beasts and place them into the training grounds. Any Holy Orchid Institute student who is below Silver rank can enter the grounds. Students can hunt the demon beasts inside and obtain fur, demon crystals, and various other beast materials from them and dispose of them freely at their own choice. Some of the poorer students can hunt inside the training ground to help with their family's financial situation.

Nie Li's group of three haven't even reached 1-star Bronze rank, yet. So the place that they are going to is the training grounds safest area. There are only Horned Sheeps in that area. Although Horned Sheeps are very aggressive in nature, they are still herbivores. Therefore, their attacks would only cause serious injuries. So they can be considered safe.

Nie Li's group of three entered the training grounds after they had their identities verified by the guards at the entrance.

 **Training Grounds Apprenticeship Area**

Within the sparse trees, there would be patches of grass fields with Horned Sheep slowly pacing them. Their eyes were red. Occasionally, they would prick up their ears to listen. Once an outsider enters their territory, they would mercilessly attack him.

Suddenly, an abnormal sound was heard. The Horned Sheep closest to Nie Li's group let out a growl and rushed towards the direction of the abnormal sound.

 _A few minutes before._

"So we need someone to be a bait…"

Looking at his fellow "hunters", Chen Tian decides to speak.

"I'll do it. So Nie Li, What do I need to do?"

"Simple. All you need to do is stand still when the Horned Sheep charges towards you. By their nature Horned Sheep have a strong territorial feeling. So they would mercilessly attack if they find someone invading their territory! But if you stay just a bit outside of their territory they will charge toward you for intimidation, but they will stop a few feet before reaching you. So we will use that moment when the sheep is distracted to fire our arrow's and kill it."

 **Current time.**

Nie Li half squatted. His left arm was straightened with the crossbow over his left arm. His right hand was clenching the trigger. His eyes were glued to the sight and the crossbow was so stable it was as though it was placed onto a holder.

Du Ze had an indescribable feeling. Nie Li had yet to fire a bolt, but Du Ze had a feeling that the bolt will surely hit the Horned Sheep. Nie Li, at this moment, was like a cheetah crouching in the bushes, waiting for his prey. He was releasing an awe-inspiring aura.

Although his physique is weak and he was not even a Bronze rank Fighter yet, the rich experience from his previous life was still there. The experience was accumulated with every bloody battle Nie Li went through. Some were even near death experiences. No matter what kind of weapon, be it swords, crossbows, or even a piece of metal. In the hands of Nie Li, they would all become deadly weapons. Even though Nie Li wasn't a Bronze rank Fighter yet, he had countless methods to kill a Bronze rank or even a Silver rank Fighter.

The surrounding area seemed to have only one person there. The look Nie Li had in his eyes was like a hawk waiting to catch its prey.

Nie Li's slightly significant tender cheeks, firm look, and gestures would give others a feeling of a 'Lake without depth.'

Psh!

Nie Li pulled the trigger and a crossbow bolt was unleashed. The bolt that left turned into a silvery light and gracefully flew quickly. The angle that Nie Li targeted was in the blind spot of the Horned Sheep's sight.

"It hit!"

Seeing the bolt fly passed, Du Ze's heart was surprised. Nie Li gave him a weird feeling. It was as though he was a veteran shooter.

The Horned Sheep didn't manage to dodge in time.

Plop!

The bolt hit the back leg of the horned sheep.

Thud!

The horned sheep fell to the ground wailing, landed in front of Chen Tian. " _Well, that was interesting."_

"Hurry up and clean up. We do not want anything other than the horns, the fur on the neck, the demon crystal, and the demon spirit!" Nie Li quickly ordered. A Horned Sheep's demon crystal and demon spirit are located in the brain area. Demon crystals are thumb-sized crystals and most demon beasts had a demon crystal. As for the demon spirit, only one or two would appear within tens of thousands of Horned Sheep. The shape of the demon spirit is like a candle's flame.

A Horned Sheep with a demon spirit would generally be stronger than the other Horned Sheeps.

Horned Sheeps are relatively low level, only 1-star Bronze rank demon beasts. The materials from them are relatively cheap. A pair of horns could be sold for five demon spirit coins, and the fur on its neck could be sold for three demon spirit coins. As for the demon crystal, it can be sold for five demon spirit coins.

Counting it this way, even if there is no demon spirit in it, it can still fetch a price of thirteen demon spirit coins.

They only took, at most, five minutes to kill the Horned Sheep. If it only takes this long, wouldn't the three of them get thousands of demon spirit coins in one day?

Du Ze couldn't help feeling excited. His family is very poor and their income would only be two to three thousand demon spirit coins annually. In order to let him enter the Holy Orchid Institute, Du Ze's family had to borrow a lot of money from relatives and friends. Du Ze is the hope of their family! If he hunts horned sheep together with Nie Li, he would be able to pay for his own school fees in the future!

Nie Li smiled and said, "We have to be a little bit faster. There will be no rest tonight!"

"Okay!" Du Ze excitedly replied. Although they have yet to enter 1-star Bronze rank, their bodies are extremely strong. Staying up all night is nothing.

"Well, I'm in." Chen Tian replied smiling.

Lu Piao couldn't help but wail as these three guys are simply misers. They would forsake rest for the sake of money! Although he's sad, he doesn't have much of a choice. Who asked him to get on this pirate ship?

The four of them worked closely together and continuously hunted Horned sheep. After killing dozens of them, Lu Piao would transport the materials out to have it sold.

In one night's time, Nie Li's group of four hunted a total of about one hundred and sixty horned sheep, which was sold for about one thousand, six hundred demon spirit coins. Splitting it equally, they each received about four hundred demon spirit coins.

This amount of money is simply amazing for someone that has yet to enter 1-star Bronze rank. Even for a Bronze rank Fighter, getting twenty to thirty demon spirit coins a day is already considered a lot.

Seven consecutive days were spent attending lessons during the day, while at night the four of them would come to the training grounds to kill Horned Sheep. Their money has now reached to more than ten thousand demon spirit coins, which can be considered a huge amount of wealth for them.

The students in the Holy Orchid Institute were all wondering why the amount of Horned Sheep in the training grounds suddenly dropped. In the past, they would just casually walk around and easily find Horned Sheep in groups. However, no one has to look around for a long time in order to find one. Could it be that there are beasts like tigers coming in and hunting these Horned Sheeps? The Holy Orchid Institute even specially dispatched instructors to investigate the cause but found nothing.

On the eighth consecutive evening, Nie Li's group of four was in the dark hunting Horned Sheep. The sky was dark and it was already midnight.

Lu Piao yawned and said, "Nie Li, I can't take it anymore. I'm taking a short nap on top of the tree."

Seven consecutive days of nonstop Horned Sheep hunting caused him to be so tired that he couldn't continue anymore.

Not only Lu Piao, even Du Ze couldn't take it anymore.

"Nie Li, I also have to sleep first," Du Ze said. His eyelids have been fighting to stay awake for a whole seven days. Even a man of steel wouldn't be able to endure it.

"You guys sleep first. We'll pause the hunting tomorrow night. I have other plans,"

Turning around he looked at Chen Tian.

"I have to do something around here. So I'll leave for a bit, that alright with you?"

"No problem. Well, good luck with what you have to do."

Watching Chen Tian going the way he originally wanted to go, Nie Li decides to take a detour towers his own destination."

Chen Tian sped through the woods. A round moon hung in the sky. The sounds of various insects would be heard from time to time, causing the surrounding area to be increasingly quiet.

There's no large-sized demon beast around, so it's extremely safe.

Suddenly, Chen Tian heard an abnormal sound from the distant jungle. There seems to be someone else here.

"So this is where "our" story will start. I hope that this work's, after all, while it might have worked for Nie Li and the result was Ning'er falling in love with him…but I'm not Nie Li."

After thinking awhile, Chen Tian walked towards Xiao Ning'er.

"Who!?" Xiao Ning'er suddenly opens her eyes, and frailly shouted, while retrieving a short dagger. She warily looked at Chen Tian. Her facial expression was chilling cold. Through the moonlight, those deeply alert eyes had an indescribable charm in them.

Although she was only thirteen years old, the current her can definitely be considered a beautiful teen. The leather jacket's front chest area was slightly bulging. At this age, she can definitely be proud of it.

"I'm Chen Tian."

A surprised look flashes on her face. Xiao Ning'er put down her short dagger, but her guar was still up as she looks at Chen Tian and says. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hunting Horned Sheep together with Nie Li, Du Ze and Lu Piao. What about you?"

She did not expect to get a straight answer from him, so she is surprised for a moment.

"I'm here to train my soul force," Xiao Ning'er said, looking at Chen Tian through the moonlight. He was even better looking than he normally was.

Taking a beater look at Xiao Ning'er, Chen Tian can't help but be amazed how beautiful she looks in the moonlight. Her hair blending with the night, while her light brown eyes glister with intelligence, while those rich delicate lips have an indescribable charm to them.

"I'm going to continue practicing!" Xiao Ning'er coldly stated.

A few moment's pass.

"Are you still not leaving?" Xiao Ning'er wasn't happy by her tone.

Letting out a sight "When night falls, don't both of your legs feel as if they're being burned by fire?"

This question let he slightly stunned, but she soon answers with a question of her own.

"How did you know?"

Due to the burning heat, when training at night, Xiao Ning'er usually wouldn't wear shoes.

"Of course I know," Chen Tian smiled, "Not only this, I know even more. Not only do both of your legs feel as if they were being burned by fire, your body would be extremely cold. Every night at midnight it would feel as if it was hailing on your body. It would be terribly painful. Even training your soul force wouldn't be possible, would it?"

Now, this lets her completely shocked.

"In addition to these symptoms, your body should be bruised in certain areas. Those bruises should be extremely painful and not only do they not dissipate, they should also be spreading around the body, " After a few moments he continues. "You are lucky that you have yet to step in the bronze otherwise you would have either become seriously ill if you were lucky or, in the worst case you would have died."

Looking at her, dazed excretion, Chen Tian knows that right now she was truly angry at her fate.

"Chen Tian, since you know what illness I have, then you must also know how to treat me right?"

She says while looking at him with a hopeful look.

Nodding his head, he answers her. "The illness is called: Arctic Disease."

Hearing this, Xiao Ning'er hopes were raised, "How can it be treated?"

"The Daoyin technique."

"Daoyin technique?"

"The Daoyin technique must be used to massage the affected areas, to dissipate the bruise. The medicine made from combining Golden Striped Grass with Imperial Sky Grass must be consumed daily, with your situation, for roughly a month or so. In the best case scenario, ten days could be enough for you to be fully recovered from the illness,"

"In addition to these treatment methods, you must also make sure to not train your soul force at night in the future,"

 _At this part, Nie Li also resolved some mistakes in her cultivation technique. Well, I might not have his knowledge but I have something even better._

"If you don't' mind, can I take a look at your cultivation technique?"

Seeing the honest look on his face, and the straight look in his eyes, she pulls an aged scroll, with a bunch of densely packed words written on it, and hands it over.

Taking the scroll, they hands touched. They quickly pull their hands back while blushing. Seeing the blush on Chen Tian face, Xiao Ning'er her face heat up, even more, all while letting a small smile appear on her lips.

Quickly turning his face away while thinking " _DAMN, she's even more beautiful when she blushes. And that damn Nie Li practically broke her heart so many time by rejecting her, only to accept her in the end for Ye Zyiun. Well, in this world, I shall make her mine. And, to do that I will need strength, so I guess it's time for me to start training for real. But before that I will get Ning'er, after all, you can have all the strength in the world but if you are alone it will become worthless."_

Taking a look at the scroll, he hears "15 flows found: flow 1 'psychic mind' to 'heavenly psychic, flow 2….

Taking a new scroll and writing down the new technique, this one is without the flows it previously had, he hand's it to Ning'er.,

"Miss Xiao, try this technique."

Taking the scroll and having a look, Xiao Ning'er is surprised at how easily understandably the technique appears to be now.

Deciding to give the new technique a try, she starts channelling her soul energy, she is surprised to find that her once rampant soul energy becomes stable and start's flowing at a rapid pace, while also keeping its calmness. But that's not all that she feels, for some reason she can feel a qualitative in the soul energy compared to before, becoming clearer, purer.

Looking at the young man before her, at first she feels utter surprise, but it soon transforms into a deep admiration, with a hint of something else. How can it not? Chen Tian just did something that none of her elders would have been able to do, all while he is the same age as her.

"Well, for now, you should use the techniques I gave you until I find something better. Also, you should find a doctor who knows the Daoyin technique."

" _Did he just say that he will find me a better technique?"_ A small smile forms on her lips.

"Chen Tian, do you know the Daoyin technique?"

"Of course I know it." He says while giving her a smile. "But the Daoyin technique requires direct contact with the bruised area. It wouldn't seem appropriate if I were to be the one doing it."

Composing herself, and giving him a look filled with seriousness, Xiao Ning'er tells him.

"I don't mind. You are only helping me treat my illness. I don't wish to become a cripple."

A few moments pass before Chen Tian says.

"Alright. Then we need to meet every three days so I can treat you. Also when you get back I want you to take the herbs that I told you about, this is the combination you will need to take…"

"Well then, let's start the treatment. Where are the bruises?"

Shyly showing her right leg. "It's here."

Both of them sit down on the ground. Chen Tian lifts her right leg and starts the treatment.

"Miss Xiao, this might hurt a bit at the beginning, but It will only last a moment."

* * *

Ok, the second chapter is done.

The next one will be interesting, to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Miss Xiao, this might hurt a bit at the beginning, but it will only last a moment."

Gently massaging the afflicted zone, Chen Tian, can feel Xiao Ning'er slightly trembling from the pain, but she soon suppresses the pain. " _She really is a strong girl. Truly rare to find a person with such determination."_

Soon the pain starts passing, and in place warmth comes, accompanied by a feeling of gentleness. This sudden change catches Xiao Ning'er by surprise.

Looking at Chen Tian, as he is fully concentrated on her treatment, her heart starts beating faster, while her face starts's blushing.

After a few minutes, Chen Tian looks towards Xiao Ning'er.

"Miss Xiao, the treatment is done for now, although we will need to continue this treatment for at least three more times before you are fully cured. Also, you need to remember that you must nor cultivate when the night comes, otherwise your illness will relapse." He said while putting her leg down and getting up.

Seeing him raising, Xia Ning'er quickly says.

"There's one more bruise… I hope you can help me treat it as well." She says with a blush, she began to undo the buttons on her shirt and taking it off. Xiao Ning'er's perfect curves were absolutely shattering. Her chest was tied with a bandage with a beautiful bulge pushing out.

Normally, as a young and healthy teen, Chen Tian would have a more "prominent" reaction, but the moment he sees the purple collard bruise on her left side right underneath her chest, he can't help but inhale a mouthful of cold air at the size of the bruise. It was at least two times bigger than the first one, and the colour was even deeper.

Taking a closer look at her face " _Just what kind of sins could you have committed for you to bear such pains in your life?! First you are engaged to a playboy that sees you only as a "thing" to conquest, then you are tortured for years by a demonic beast, and in the end, you die saving a man that does not even remember you!"_

Calming his rage " _Well then, since the heavens seem to hate you, then I shall lend you a hand. Just wait a bit more, for in the future you will no longer need to bow to the will of those around you, you will no longer need to feel inferior to anyone, for I shall show you the way to conquest fate and the heavens themselves."_

Beginning the treatment for the second bruise, Chen Tian takes a look at Xiao Ning'er face. It was completely red, while she had a drunk look.

The atmosphere between the tow, starting to become "hot", both teens blushing.

Feeling her pain quickly dissipate, and replace by warmth, she can't help but take another look at Chen Tian, and think " _I wonder, does he have someone he likes?"_ Her blush deepens even more as she begins to have similar taught going through her head, as for Chen Tian, well he wasn't really that much better.

A few moments later.

"Done." He rises up while giving a small smile.

Buttoning her shirt up "Chen Tian, thank you. If it weren't for you…"

Rising his hand to stop her "Don't worry about it. Now, Miss Xiao, you need to remember to take the treatment I have given you for the next few days, also we will need to need to meet every three days so I can continue your treatment. Also, you must remember that you must no train at night until we are done."

A small whisper is heard "…Ning'er…" Looking at her, he can see her blushing before continuing.

"You don't need to call me Miss Xiao, Ning'er will do just fine." This took all the courage she had to say."

Now, this wasn't something he expected. Looking back at her.

"I would be my pleasure. Well then see you later."

Next day in class.

Chen Tian awaits the beginning of the so-called "lesson" when he hears someone call out to him.

Looking to his right side, he sees Xiao Ning'er. A gasp escapes him when he sees her.

Today, Xiao Ning'er wore a checker laced dress. Her ink black hair scattered around on her back. She wore a bracelet on her jade-white wrist, becoming extraordinarily beautiful and charming. Usually, Xiao Ning'er would wear a tight-fitting jacket as it was convenient to train with. With her beauty, the tight-fitting jacket gained a unique flavor when she wore it. However, she seemed to have meticulously dressed herself up today. She was even more beautiful compared to how she usually dressed. This made it harder for the others to look away after taking a glance at her. Being meticulously dressed up was a first for Xiao Ning'er.

Slightly shaking his head, he clears his mind.

Giving her a smile while greeting her, "Morning. So feeling better?"

Last night, after she had been massaged by Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's body became a lot better, and she slept particularly sweet that night. Xiao Ning'er visited the library early in the morning. She was trying to find the origin of the Daoyin Technique. However, to her surprise, the Daoyin Technique was only briefly recorded in the library. It was known as a cheat technique that was handed down from the Snow Wind Empire Age!

Looking at the young man as she greeted her with a smile she can't help but have her heart flutter as she knows that while everyone believes him to be trash, he is truly a dragon among men, and she is one of the few that know this if not the only one.

Taking the empty seat beside him while moving closer "Good morning. Much better. _" "Also thanks for last night. I haven't had a good sleep in quite some time. Also, the cultivation technique you gave me, managed to improve my soul force by 3!"_ She says in a whisper.

Taking a food box from her interspatial ring and gently said, "This is the breakfast that I've made. I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I made a few sets."

Blushing for a few moments she continues, "Can I sit down and eat with you?" Xiao Ning'er looked at Chen Tian while she asked.

"No objections here. Actually, I should really thank you, I actually forgot mine so you are a real lifesaver.

Seeing the food before him and smelling the flavor it gives, he can't help but have his stomach let a growl.

Taking the first bite, he can't help but let out a gasp. This in turn worry's Ning'er.

"Is it bad? Is there something you don't like?" Her heart beating faster.

Despite her toughs, he says.

"No! It's not that. It's just, how should I put t… It tastes great. I've never tasted something so good before!" Looking at her excitedly, "The guy that gets you will definitely be lucky to have you! I mean you're beautiful, intelligent, hardworking AND you can cook as well!" After a few moments of silence, "Wait a moment, did I just say that out loud?" Seeing the deep blush on her face is all that he needs for an answer while feeling his own face grow a blush that matches her. " _Damn, now she's going to think I'm a freak! Me and my stupid mouth."_

Keeping her face down, " _Did_ _he just call me beautiful?"_

A few embarrassing moments pass until Chen Tian couches and tries to remediate the situation.

"Well… let's eat…"

Calming herself, while enjoying the praise she got from him, they both start eating, while also enjoying a few jokes.

While Xiao Ning'er and Chen Tian are in their own small world, the rest of the class is frozen from what they see before them. Nie Li, Du Ze, and Lu Piao can't help but think about their discussion about whom they like, and Chen Tian saying that he likes Xiao Ning'er and comparing to what they see now. As for Shen Yue, " _That bastard, how did a trash like him get so close to someone like Xiao Ning'er?"_

At this moment, Ye Ziyun felt deeply curious about Nie Li. Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er had been close friends when they were young. However, due to the decline of Xiao Ning'er's family, the two family no longer interacted. Since then, Ye Ziyun has never made a true friend. She would, sometime, reminisce about the playful times she had with Xiao Ning'er. When she found out that Xiao Ning'er entered the Holy Orchid Institute, Ye Ziyun got her father to arrange for her to enter as well.

But the fatal blow is given when they see Xiao Ning'er smile at Chen Tian, as she looks at him eat. They rarely saw Xiao Ning'er's smile. Their whole world collapsed in front of it.

Later.

After they are done eating, "Thank you a lot Ning'er, that was delicious!"

Giving him a smile, "If it's alright with you, I don't mind preparing something every now and then from now on…"

Making a smile of his own, "That would be more than alright."

Blushing slightly, she goes to her own sit and sits down.

Looking down at the free seat beside her, he asks. "Ning'er, is the sit bedside's you free?"

Giving him a questioning look "Yes, it's free. Why?"

"Well…" Rising from his sit and taking the free sit bedside's her, "I'll take it if that's ok with you?" He says while looking into her eyes.

Feeling her heart beating faster, "…I don't mind." With a slight blush and looking away.

As the bell for the lesson, rang, Shen Xiu twisted her waist and walked into the classroom. Unlike her usual arrogant attitude, the smile on her face looked like a chrysanthemum.

Looking around the classroom she only sees Nie Li, Du Ze, and Lu Piao at the wall, taking a second look she sees the Chen Tian is sitting beside Xiao Ning'er. Seeing the 2 together, hatred overcomes her mind for a moment, but then she remembers that even if he is a trash he is still a member of the Divine Family and very close to Chen Linjian, so she closes her mouth and remembers who will come to assist the lecture.

Turning towards the standing trio, "The three of you return to your seats!"

"Today I'm going to talk about Inscription Patterns. Whether if it's fighters or demon spiritists, Inscription Patterns are very important. Inscription Patterns are separated into two parts, respectively the Enchanting Patterns and the Battle Patterns. Enchanting Patterns can be inscribed on armors and weapons. As it can greatly enhance the combat abilities those armors and weapons, especially if it's used by a Demon Spiritist, they can make use of weapons and armors with Enchanting Patterns on it to release far more power than their base strength. As for Battle Patterns, they are used with Inscription Pattern Scrolls. By inscribing it onto the scroll and then activating it, can have a sudden burst of fighting power!"

"Inscription Patterns are extremely profound and mysterious. They have been around since the Snow Wind Empire's age. They are being continuously improved on as time goes by. But during the Age of Darkness, the mainland was under the attack of many demon beasts. Glory City only managed to inherit a small portion of them, coming from three categories. Snow Wind Patterns, Sacred Flaming Patterns, War Prime Patterns. Which are the Snow Wind attributes, Fire attributes, and Neutral attributes."

"Today we will be talking about Enchanting Patterns." Shen Xiu said softly, her tone became more gentle compared to the usual tone.

"The Sacred Flaming Patterns has 66 foundation patterns. This pattern, for example...," Shen Xiu drew a totem formed from many patterns coming together on the blackboard, "This is the Scarlet Sunburst Pattern. This pattern was created by Sacred family's first generation housemaster. It's the most powerful Bronze pattern! This pattern is made up of 36 foundation patterns combined together. It's, also the most complex pattern among the Bronze patterns. Next, we'll talk about these 36 foundation patterns." Shen Xiu began to talk non-stop.

Hearing this, Chen Tian lets out a small chuckle. This, in turn, attracts the attention of Xiao Ning'er, "Chen Tian, did something happen?"

Giving her a smile he begins to explain.

"You see, Ning'er, this inscription pattern was originated from the seventh volume of the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. The original name of this inscription pattern is called Lightning Flame Burst Pattern, to put it bluntly, the Sacred Family modified it slightly and took it as their own. Normally I would not expose this, and in this case, I don't need to either, but I can't say the same for Nie Li." He says while turning his head slightly and gives Nie Li a quick look.

A shocked look appears on her, "It can't be, but then why would she present the Pattern here? Does she not know about the problems it could bring the Sacred Family?" While looking at Chen Tian.

"Nope. She has no idea, but as I said, this does not mean that others don't know."

Taking her hand in his own underneath the table and pulling Ning'er towards him slightly, "Now we just need to stand back and enjoy the show!"

Feeling Chen Tian's hand on her own, a smile appears on her face as she continues to let him hold it, and follows his lead and watches the show that is about to begin.

Not even a moment late Shen Xiu's voice is heard.

"You are actually sleeping in my class. Do you already know all of this stuff?" "Yeah," Nie Li calmly said.

"You..." Shen Xiu became speechless from being choked by Nie Li's words. Since the start of the lesson, Nie Li has been sleeping. He actually said that he knows it already. Who would believe in his words?

Shen Xiu coldly sneered, "Since you already know, why don't you tell us about the inscription pattern on the board?"

Nie Li's eyes swept across the inscription pattern and said, "This is a low-graded Sacred Flaming Pattern. It can barely be considered a Bronze pattern. With 38 patterns in its structure, it's power is weak, but if used to boil water, it would be good enough."

Hearing what Nie Li just said, the whole class started laughing. "Haha, I almost died from laughing. He really did not listen to anything teacher said. To actually say that this Scarlet Sunburst Pattern has 38 foundation pattern in its structure when, earlier on, teacher Shen Xiu just introduced that there are 36 foundation patterns in its structure!" "I laughed to the point that tears began to come out. He actually said that it's used to boil water!" one of the noble kid said while he's laughing.

At that moment, outside of the classroom, Lu Ye also laughed. "This student is really funny. That smart-aleck actually said that there are 38 foundation patterns in Scarlet Sunburst's structure and even said that it is only used to boil water!" While he's laughing, he noticed that the Vice-Principal, Ye Sheng, and the grey-robed elder did not laugh. He suddenly stopped by pushing his laughter back into his stomach.

"What's so funny? The Scarlet Sunburst is indeed made from 38 foundation patterns." Vice-Principal Ye Sheng calmly said. At his and grey robed elder's level, with the in-depth investigation they would find that there are 2 foundation patterns in the Scarlet Sunburst pattern that are actually not only made from 2 foundation patterns but made from 4 foundation patterns. However, what made them feel shocked is that this information actually came from a student. Was this student randomly guessing? And for experts like them, the Scarlet Sunburst, this sort of rubbish inscription pattern, can only be used to boil water; its actual effect in battle is very small. A light flashed across the grey-robed elder's eye, but he did not say anything and remained silent.

"Bullshit!" Shen Xiu grunted angrily. Her face turned grim. As a member of the Sacred family, naturally, she couldn't tolerate anyone degrading the Scarlet Sunburst pattern in front of them.

Nie Li did not pay any attention to the students that were laughing at him and continued, "This inscription pattern was originated from the seventh volume of the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. The original name of this inscription pattern is called Lightning Flame Burst Pattern. It consisted of 60 foundation patterns. It can be considered a little complicated, but some smart ass went and cut part of the inscription pattern, slightly changed it, and turned it into this nondescript Scarlet Sunburst Pattern. With no real combat capabilities, it could only be given to the Sacred Flame Pattern practitioners to study."

Book of Divine Lightning Fire, what is that? The students in the class looked at each other. Nie Li actually said that the first generation housemaster of the Sacred Family is a smart ass? Shen Xiu was beyond furious. She doesn't know of any Book of Divine Lightning Fire or what was recorded in the seventh volume of it. "Ridiculous! Such book does not exist in the world!" Shen Xiu thought for a while and countered. 'What seventh volume of the Book of Divine Lightning Fire? It was probably one of Nie Li's nonsense!'

Back in her seat, Ning'er looks with amazement at what is happening and remembers what Chen Tian has told her before, and sees that things become heated up. But then when she hears how Shen Xue and Shen Yue threatens Nie Li, her blood turns cold.

Feeling that she is now herself, Chen Tian remembers that she herself is engaged to Shen Fei (Shen Yue's older brother). Tightening his hold on her hand, he whispers to her, "Ning'er, in a few days your lines will be healed, and if you continue to practice with the new technique, considering your talent, you will become strong, and when your family sees how strong you are they will definitely break the engagement you were forced into.

After the fiasco ends, in the school library's 3rd floor, there's a lot of small rooms originally meant as Holy Orchid Institute's student reading rooms, but at this moment, they became the base of Nie Li and his group because Nie Li has been hired by Holy Orchid Institute to be a library clerk.

"Nie Li, the offending Sacred family like this, wouldn't it be bad?" Du Ze spoke after being silent for a moment. He's more of a cautious man.

"Who cares if it's good or not, it's fine as long as it feels great." Lu Piao curled his lips. Seeing Shen Xiu's face become distorted from anger, he felt great about it. In any case, he had been unhappy about this woman.

"It doesn't really matter. Considering that Nie Li is gunning for Ye Zyiun, the Sacred Family definitely won't leave him alone." Chen Tian said while giving Nie Li a wink.

"Well anyways, I don't think you need introductions but still."

Pointing at the girl sitting beside him, "Well guys, I'm sure you already know her, but she is Xiao Ning'er, she's a friend so I thought that maybe I can introduce her to the group."

Pointing toward his friends, "Now for them, he's Nie Li, the one standing on his right is Du Ze…"

"Hi everyone. As Chen Tian said, I'm Xiao Ning'er, and I hope we can become friends." She says while giving a small bow.

Giving her a smile, Nie Li says with a smile of his own.

"Welcome to the group, Miss Xiao. I hope that we'll get along from now."

Taking 7 primary soul crystals, and passing them around "Everyone I need you to put your soul force in the crystals, well need to test the attributes and form of the soul realm!"

"Du Ze, you try first." The crystal starts brightening, and the result from what Nie Li sees is the Lightning Fire attribute, Heavenly Thundercloud form.

"Hmm, good, you have the Lightning Fire attribute, Heavenly Thundercloud form, here the technique you will need to practice."

Hearing Nie Li's words everyone has a surprised expression. Seeing this Nie Li continues.

"In this world, there are no crippled soul realms. Red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure, and indigo are the seven color types of soul realm. Each represents a person's unique personality and talents. Due to various reason, some soul realms are more easy to train, but that doesn't mean that red soul realms are crippled. If you find the right cultivation technique to train with, even with red soul realm, you can also unleash powerful strength. For those who grade the soul realm into different grades, in terms of soul force cultivation, they are a bunch of amateurs!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, for Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest were thunderstruck This is too shocking, since the beginning of Glory City, those legend rank experts told them that the soul realm is graded. Orange is stronger than red, yellow is stronger than orange... didn't he say that those of legend rank experts were just a bunch of amateurs?

Only Chen Tian and Ning'er staying silent. Chen Tian for one already knew the results for the cultivation techniques, as for Ning'er she remembers what Chen Tian has told her before coming here.

 **Flashback-** _"_ _Ning'er, I need to tell you something." Turning toward Chen Tian, "What is it?"_

 _Taking a deep breath, "When we meet Nie Li, he will probably give us primary soul crystals, and test our attributes and forms of our souls. And this is the interesting part." Turning towards her, "The colour of the soul doesn't matter much, what truly matters is the attribute and form. From there you can find a cultivation technique that suit's you, and starting from there you can easily train to legend realm and beyond that level. Unfortunately, Glory City doesn't have good cultivation techniques, Nie Li, on the other hand, has quite a few techniques so we should be able to get what we need from him."_

 _Looking at the young man beside her, "But Chen Tian, wouldn't this mean that we will be using Nie Li?" Giving him a worried look, "Isn't Nie Li your friend?"_

 _Looking into her eyes, "Ning'er, while I do consider Nie Li a friend, that idiot will do quite a few stupid things that will affect the whole of Glory City… He also won't stay much longer in Glory City." Gaining a faraway look in his eyes, "Nie Li has a few major obsession in his life, and the biggest one is defeating a certain person, and to do that he will use whatever is necessary and whoever is necessary..."_

 _"_ _You would also be implicated in his plans, and I can't let that happen." Taking her hands in his own, "Ning'er, I know this all sounds strange to you, I also know that you might find it hard to believe me, I know that we barely know each other and that I am asking a lot from you, but I need you to trust me."_

 **End of flashback.**

Letting out a small breath, Ning'er hears Nie Li calling towards her.

"Miss Xiao, it's your turn."

Looking at the crystal in her hand she pours her soul force.

"Soul force 79, with the rare Winged Dragon form with Wind Lightning attribute. Hmm, I have just the technique you need."

Turning toward Chen Tian.

"Well Chen Tian, it's your turn."

Taking the crystal he starts poring soul force.

"Attributeless with a disordered soul realm…" A jolt goes through his body, " _His soul is just like mine…"_

Taking a deep breath, he says, "Chen Tian, we need to discuss what technique you wish to practice, so stay behind for a bit, I will tell everyone the techniques they will need…"

 **This is one of the crossroads of the story. From this point on I will make it so that Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er will start taking a different road. While they will still go to the Ruins together, things will be a bit different.**

Taking a deep breath, "Well then, Du Ze, I will tell you your cultivation technique, you better write it down just in case…" And he begins reciting the cultivation technique. He does the same for Lu Piao, the other 3 student's that remained together with him, then Xiao Ning'er.

While Nie Li gives everyone the cultivation techniques, Chen Tian can feel The Library of Heaven's Path trembling while recording them.

Seeing Nie Li turn towards him, "Well then, while everyone is meditating on their own we need to talk. Chen Tian, I have 3 cultivation techniques that suit you. They are Heavenly God, War God, and Void God."

"The Heavenly God is said to have the highest potential of the three, while the War God is said to be the most overbearing of the three, while the Void God it is said to be the most secretive of the three. Now the decision is yours."

Looking at Nie Li, Chen Tian takes a deep breath, "Nie Li, would it be alright with you if I hear all three techniques first then I can choose with ever suits me best?"

This takes Nie Li by surprise for a moment, then he begins to think, " _So he wants to hear and understand what each technique implies, then chose,… why not?"_

"Alright, I'll tell you all 3 techniques, but you need to choose carefully…" And he begins telling him the content of each technique.

Half an hour later, Chen Tian hears.

WENG!

All the cultivation techniques compile in 2 volumes. The first in his cultivation technique, the [Heavenly Emperor's Ascension], and the second transform from the [Heavenly Wind – Divine Lighting technique] and becomes [Divine Dragon Ascension].

Coming out of his stupor after a few moments, he looks at Nie Li, "Nie Li, I will practice the War God technique. Thank you for giving me this chance!"

With a smile, "No problem. Well then let's start practicing."

Two days later, while practising the [Heavenly Emperor's Ascension], Chen Tian break thought the Bronze rank. "Good, my cultivation is rising fast, but I will need to go and get battle experience. Also, I'm really lucky that the cultivation technique has the Heavens Concealment ability, with this I can conceal my true cultivation level while also keeping myself hidden from the prying eyes of the so-called Sage Emperor! Also, it seems that Ning'er cultivation technique also has the Heavens Concealment ability."

Looking outside he sees that the night starts to fall, "Hmm, tonight its Ning'er's treatment. I should go and meet up with her, also I should take this time to give her the technique I compiled."

Half an hour later. In the **Training Grounds Apprenticeship Area.**

Ning'er is waiting for Chen Tian.

For the past 2 days her cultivation has gone up by 10, and this it with only training in the day. Suddenly she hears movement behind her, taking a look she sees Chen Tian coming toward her.

"Hi, Ning'er. I hope that I'm not late." He says with a smile.

With a smile of her own, "No, I got here just a few moments ago as well."

"Well then, should we get started?"

After the treatment. Sitting beside one another with a blush on their face.

"Ning'er I have something to give you."

Taking a scroll out and handing it to her. "This is a cultivation technique I made after studying the cultivation technique Nie Li gave us."

Taking the scroll and reading it, she is amassed at the complexity, but at the same time at how easy it is to understand. Each point that is explained, each meridian has the location written down.

Looking towards Chen Tian, Ning'er can't help but ask.

"Why do you help me? First, you treat my illness, then you give me a cultivation technique that can only be called godly… so why?" Looking at him with a mixture of confusion and hope.

Taking a moment to calm his fast beating heart, Chen Tian turns towards her, takes her hands in his own, and looks directly into her eyes.

"Why you ask? Ning'er, you are a beautiful girl, smart, diligent and hardworking. You always try to do everything on your own, and as intelligent as you are, sometimes you are so silly." Taking a deep breath, "Xiao Ning'er, I LOVE YOU! That's why I am helping you, why I don't mind giving you cultivation techniques that others would kill for. You are my ideal girl, and I fell for you the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Blushing furiously, while feeling his grip on her hands, she tries to say, "Chen Tian, I like you as well but…"

Pulling her towards him and taking her lips, they kiss for a few moments. Braking the kiss, he tells her, "I know the Sacred Family. But I told you, you will grow strong, so strong that the likes of the Sacred Family won't even be able to speak to you, much less threaten you or your family. Plus I'm going to be there for you as well." Looking at her with a loving smile, "You are no longer alone. From now on were in this together."

Feeling her heart fill with happiness, a loving smile appears on her face, "Um, from now I'm yours." While he pulled her to his chest and gives her a reassuring smile.

Hugging for some time and feeling each other's warmth, they break apart.

"Ning'er, I need you to promise me something. From now on when you are training, I want you to use the Heavens Concealment ability. The cultivation technique will help you grow at an impossible rate, not even Nie Li, and the others will be able to catch up to us, and if the others around us get suspicious, we might get in trouble. But don't worry, you will only need to concentrate on using it only the first time you are using the technique to cultivate, it will become automatic afterword. As for what the ability does, well I'll let you experiment with it, it should prove to be quite fun. Alright?"

Nodding her head, "Um, I promise." Looking at him with hopeful eyes, "Chen Tian can we train together from now on?"

"No problem, but remember you still need a few more days of rest, in about 6 days, you should be able to train your soul force even at night. Also if you want we can meet here from now on and spar together."

Her eyes lighting up with happiness, Ning'er hugs him tight, a hug that he is more than happy to return.

"Well then, I think we should get going, it's quite late and tomorrow we have classes early."

"Um, but before that…" Pulling his head towards herself, she gives him another long kiss, then turns around and runs while saying, "Good night, see you tomorrow!"

Staying there with a dumbfounded expression while looking at his *girlfriends* back, he reaches to his lips and smiles, "Wow, I knew that she is the bold type, but, just, wow. And to think I will get kisses like this all the time from now on…" Turning around with a silly smile, he goes on his way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking tough the halls of the Holy Orchid Institute, Chen Tian can't help but smile as he remembers what happened last night. The fact that he and Xiao Ning'er have become a couple still makes him all giddy.

As Chen Tian goes toward the classroom he hears someone calling out to him.

Turning around he is surprised to see Xiao Ning'er walking towards him. Her face holding a bright smile, as she seems to be emanating light.

"Morning Chen Tian. It's good to see you." She says with a smile that would make even the god's jealous.

Taking hold of Chen Tian's hand, she pulls him towards the classroom, "Let's go, or we'll be late."

Opening the door, and entering Xiao Ning'er and Chen Tian enters while holding hands. Seeing this, the majority of the students are shocked. Xiao Ning'er, one of the 2 goddesses of the school is holding hand with 1 of the so-called red soul trash.

Going toward their seats, they take their places, while talking and smiling towards each other.

The clamour in the classroom doesn't last long as Shen Xiu enters the classroom.

"Well class, let's begin our lecture…"

While the lecture is going on, Chen Tian turns towards Xiao Ning'er and asks, "Ning'er, what happened? You seem to be in a very good mood."

While giving her a knowing smile.

Taking his hand in her own, "Well, let's see: 1 – I got the boy I like as my boyfriend." While giving him a bashful smile, "And second, my cultivation broke through the bronze realm this morning."

Giving a smile of his own, "I'm really happy for you Ning'er, also since I can't seem to see through your cultivation realm, then you must be using the Heavens Concealment ability."

"Well, you did tell me that is better that I hide my strength for the time being."

"Indeed. Truth be told, I too broke through the Bronze realm not too long ago, as well."

While Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er are trapped in their own little world, there are others who can't help but be attracted toward the 2 lovers.

Gazing towards Xiao Ning'er, as she is happily chatting with Chen Tian, Ye Ziyun can't help but think, "I haven't seen Ning'er smiling like that since we were kids… She looks really lively for the past few days, especially since she started hanging with Chen Tian…"

As for Shen Yue, "How can a trash like that guy get a goddess like Xia Ning'er?! Just wait until my brother finds out about this!"

Nie Li, Du Ze, and Lu Piao, on the other hand, are both surprised and happy for their friend considering the fact that he managed to get the girl he likes.

"Well, I'll be damned. Nie Li, Du Ze, look" As he points toward the 2 lovers, "Chen Tian sure works fast, doesn't he? Yesterday, Xiao Ning'er bought him lunch and today they come to school while holding hand?! I better ask him for his teachings later!"

Hitting Lu Piao, and silencing him for the moment Du Ze, "Well, they do look good together don't they? Nie Li."

Turning his head toward his 2 friends, "Yep, they sure do." Turning his site towards Ye Ziyun, _"I hope o can get close to Ziyun as well…"_

Later that day.

"Ning'er, how about we go to the library?"

Turning her head toward her boyfriend, "To the library? Sure, let's go."

Walking hand in hand, they go to the library. Sting down in a corner, "So Ning'er, what's your dream?"

Looking at Chen Tian, "My dream? … Well, my dream, my dream is to get strong enough so that I can decide my own fate, strong enough to decide my own path and who to walk this path with…" She says as she looks at Chen Tian while smiling.

"What about you? What's your dream Chen Tian?"

Looking at the girl that stands before him, Chen Tian can't help but admire how beautiful she is, how her Ink black hair falls like a cascade at her back, the slim figure that she has while at the same time she fills up at all the right places. But, if he were to say what truly attracts him to this wonderful creature, it would be her eyes. Beautiful brown eyes that seem to see right in the core of your soul, eyes so pure that you can't help but get lost in them.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, while taking her right hand in his own and entwining their fingers, "Well Ning'er, my dream isn't all that different from your own. You see, all I truly want is a family of my own. A wife, a few children, and power. Enough power so that I can protect them so that no one can threaten my family." While giving Ning'er a smile of his own, while seeing her blush deeply, but, he did not overlook the small smile on her lips formed on her lips.

"What about your family, Ning'er?"

"My family, well, I was raised by my father, Xiao Yi. No other siblings, and … my mother died when I was younger so I don't really remember much about her." While looking down with a sadness on her face.

Tightening the grip on her hand and pulling her closer, "Sorry Ning'er, I didn't know…"

Resting her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it." Smiling, "Actually, I'm really happy that you asked. Now, we talked about me, what about yourself? How about your family? Your friends?"

Letting go of her hand while putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her a bit closer, with a faraway look he thinks about his past.

The past few weeks were strange, to say the least. The new life he got over here… the memories and soul of the original owner of the body have completely merged with him. Now, having 2 sets of memories, 2 different childhoods, and 2 different pasts.

In the first life he was abandoned by his parents at birth, adopted when he was 7 years old, and although they treated him with love and cared for him as if he was their own, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. This feeling just grooving bigger as he grow in age, as his skills in battle and intellect growing and making the difference between him and his peers, as for the second life well, "Well, my father's name is Chen Zhenlong, he is the current head of the Divine family, my stepbrother Chen Linjian, as for my mother, well she was one of my father's many mistresses, truth be told she was the only one to give a damn about my life for a long time… my father going as far as even hiding the knowledge of my existence, seems my talent in cultivation was way too poor for his liking, later on, Chen Linjian found out about me, he made quite the ruckus when he found out, since then I was allowed some degree of freedom, as for my mother… she died a few years back. And as far as friends go, well, with those circumstances, there are 0."

Feeling a pair of hands hugging him, he turns to see Xian Ning'er holding him tight while her shoulders tremble from time to time.

Cupping her face in his hands and raising it up, he sees that her beautiful eyes have tears in them.

Gently wiping her tears away, and kissing her eyes, "Come on Ning'er, calm down, it's not worth getting sad about this.

Waiting a few moments for her to calm down while he wipes her tears, "So, have you calmed down?"

"Um."

"Hmm, is that so? Well, although you look even more attractive when you are all vulnerable, that's bad for me, so we better make sure that no one else sees you like this, otherwise, my competition will surely grow even more…"

A furious blush overcomes her face when she suddenly feels Chen Tian pulling her face upwards as he steals her lips.

Giving her a passionate kiss for quite a few moments before they break apart, slightly panting, "Well, I can definitely get used to this…"

Resting her head on his chest, and listening to his beating heart, "I as well." With a content smile.

While Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er get lost again in their own little world, Nie Li tries his luck with Ye Zyiun, unfortunately for him, things changed. Previously, Nie Li got Zyiun's attention when Xiao Ning'er bought him lunch, now though, that place was taken by Chen Tian.

As Nie Li tries to impress Ziyun with inscriptions and cultivation tricks, Ye Zyiun's mind is in another place. More exactly, she can't help but think of the happy expression Xiao Ning'er had as she was talking to Chen Tian, how they hold hand as they walk together.

Taking a look at Nie Li, she can't help but compare the visage of the 2 boys. While Nie Li is indeed above average, and he emanates an aura of composure and that of a person sure of himself, something simply doesn't feel right. It's like she is looking at an old man in the skin of a child, now she might not have been able to spot this at the beginning, but now when she compares him with Chen Tian, well, he simply fails miserably to impress. Looks wise, the young man is in a category of his own. A well-defined face that can only be described as beautiful, ink-coloured hair, and eyes as deep and beautiful as the sky itself, also the feeling that he emanates is that of kindness, that of a man just a bit older than herself. The confidence that he will be able to archive his dreams while also being considerate of those around him make him even more attractive. Also if you were to compare the look Nie Li gives her with the look Chen Tian gives Xiao Ning'er, well, if Chen Tian has eyes that are filled with love then Nie Li's eyes have the look of obsession. She, Ye Ziyun, is not a thing. She can still remember how Nie Li claimed her as "his woman" back then. Truly now, the boy is on the same level as She Yue when it comes to making her feel sick when she gets near him.

 **A few hours later.**

The night has come again. Chen Tian is currently meditating while waiting for Xiao Ning'er. After about half an hour, he hears steps coming from behind him. Waiting for a few more moments, he sees a pair of slender arms going around his neck, down towards his chest, as he is pulled into a soft bosom.

Feeling the warmth coming through his back, a soft smile appears on his face.

Raising his right hand and caressing her face, he sees her beautiful eyes as she looks at him with what he can describe as the most beautiful smile he has seen in his whole life, as she begins saying, "I hope I'm not late, dear."

Hearing her calling him dear, he can't help but have a sweet feeling in his heart, so he tells her while continuing caressing her beautiful face, "Nope, you're never late, my love."

Hearing the love in his voice as he calls her, Xiao Ning'er can't help but bring her face down to his and give him a passionate kiss.

Feeling her lips on his own, he is still surprised by this moments.

After just a moment, he begins to kiss back, when he decides to take things a step further by letting his tongue out from between their mouths. For a moment, Xiao Ning'er is surprised, but after realizing that the foreign object entering her own mouth is Chen Tian's tongue, she allows her own tongue to go forward. A jolt goes through her as she feels their tongues intervene, putting more strength in her hands, she pulls Chen Tian even closer, as if wishing to become one with him.

Feeling Xiao Ning'er's response, Chen Tian feels like his body is on fire. Moving his hands all over her back, he returns with a hug of his own. As his hands move around her back, his left-hand goes toward her head, moving through her hair, as for his right hand, it moves even lower, reaching her buttocks, feeling it suppleness and perkiness, it was simply perfect.

Braking their kiss, Chen Tian can't help but comment, "Ning'er, you are definitely the most beautiful girl out there."

Feeling his hand gripping her buttock, a shiver goes through her, one that she feels from the tip of her toes all the way to her brain, her mind goes blank for a few moments.

Seeing the blank and sensual expression on Xiao Ning'er's face, Chen Tian brings both of his hands to her backsides, and gives another squeeze to her buttocks, this time with both hand while he massages them, all while he feels her ample bust on his own chest, _"Damn, this girl, she is simply a vixen no matter how I look, or beater said feel. Small feet, long and beautiful legs, a big ass, narrow waist, big breast, and her face is beautiful as well. She's simply a goddess reincarnated, …Well I better stop here, I don't want to take things to far, I really want to enjoy her company and get to know her a bit better before we take the final step, also, I have a feeling that we may need to reserve the actual action for when we are at the peak of the legend realm."_

Giving her a final squeeze, he reluctantly removes his hands from her bottom and bringing them on her back as he starts moving his soul energy through his body, and into her through her back. This gives both of them a feeling of coldness and clearness as they both finally manage to break free of the intense euphoria they are both feelings.

Calming down completely from the hot sensation that her body was going thought, Xiao Ning'er blushes furiously from the memories of the actions they have just done, but, at the same time a sweet feeling files her heart as she remembers his action and understanding that had he wanted to, he could have just taken her then and there and she wouldn't have been able to do a thing. _"Well, not that I would have minded since it's him…"_

Letting her go and taking a few steps back, he takes a deep breath of cold air to calm his nerves, before seeing, "Sorry Ning'er… about what happened a moment ago… I don't want you to misunderstand, I have no intention to use you or take advantage of you, but… whenever I'm around you I just can't help but want to hold you, kiss you, hug you…"

"No, there is no need to apologize. What happened a moment ago, I'm ok with it. Although I was surprised at first, it was pleasant. Also, it seems that you are forgetting something." Taking a few steps forward, and arriving in front of him, she raises her head and looks directly into his eyes while giving a bashful smile, "I'm yours, and you are mine. So things like that… as long as it's you, I'm more than alright with it."

A few moments of silence fall between the two, as they both think about the meaning of her words that is until they both suddenly feel their soul energy moving chaotically. This last for a few moments before it stops.

Both Xiao Ning'er and Chen Tian quickly circulate their soul energy. A few moments later, both of them show astonished expressions.

Taking a deep breath Chen Tian makes a statement that shows betrays both astonishment and excitement, "I just broke thought 2 star Bronze realm, and I'm close to breaking thought 3 stars…"

Giving a response similar to his own, "I as well. And I'm close to 3 star Bronze realm as well…" Looking at him with excitement and at the same time a questioning look, "But how is this possible?"

Closing his eyes, and calming himself, he tries to find an answer.

A few moments later, he hears a buzz in his head followed by an ancient voice, " **[Empyrean Havens – Dual Cultivation Technique – Lone Yin Does Not Birth, Solidary Yang Does Not Allow Growth!]"**

A pure look of astonishment grows on his face as information about the technique come into knowledge – while using their own cultivation techniques, individuals are able to use this dual cultivation technique as intermediary between the two, those obtaining a result that can be described as double the result with half the effort – _"That's not all, it seems that this technique purifies the soul energy even further, allowing for soul energy of a far purer and greater density then one can hope for, and adding our own cultivation techniques to this… I can't even imagine the results!"_

Calming himself, he opens his eyes and looks at Ning'er. Seeing the worried look in her eyes, a small smile appears on his face, "Ning'er…" He gently calls, and pulling her towards him, and resting her head on his chest, as he begins to run his hand taught her hair, "I… just got something really incredible."

Raising her head and looking at him, "What did you get?" She asks with a worried look.

Shaking his head, he reassures her, "Don't worry it's nothing dangerous. It's just another cultivation technique…"

And he begins to tell her about the techniques itself and what it implies for them.

Blushing, she lets her head down, letting her hair to cover her eyes, "…This, this is simply incredible."

"Indeed it is. But at the same time, it is also very dangerous. First of all, if someone was to find out about this technique, they will definitely want to get their hands on it, so we definitely can't let anyone find out about this, especially Nie Li." Seeing her nod her head, he smiles while continuing, "Also, there is an even bigger danger to us. Ning'er you must understand that while we will definitely grow stronger fast, it will be harder for us to assimilate our boundaries, our strength. Because of this, we won't be able to display our power at 100%..." Pausing for a moment, "Also we will need to practice our fighting techniques more from now on."

"Um. I understand." Circulating her soul energy one more time she finds something astonishing, "Chen Tian… my problem with the Arctic disease, I can't feel it anymore."

"What?" Taking hold of her hand, he probes with his own soul energy and is surprised to find that there is indeed not even a trace left of it anywhere.

Looking at Chen Tian hopefully, "Does this mean that I'm cured now?"

Looking at her, he gives a reassuring smile. "Um, it seems so. From now on you no longer need to worry about it."

Happiness overcomes her as she hugs him and cries from happiness, "Thank you Chen Tian! Without you, I wouldn't have been able to overcome this!"

Holding her while comforting her, "It's aright now…"

10 minutes later, both of them have calmed down, and are now standing in front of each other, a few feet apart.

"Well, then Ning'er. You ready for our training?"

Looking at her lover, "Ready. Let's start!" She says while beginning their sparing session.

 **A few days later.**

It has been a few days since Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er have started training together. Now since her illness has been taken care of, Xiao Ning'er has begun cultivating when night falls as well, adding her daily sparing with Chen Tian and the use of the dual cultivation technique, her cultivation level have been raised at a maddening speed.

Deep inside of the Holy Orchid Institute Training Grounds, besides a waterfall, the sound of clashing can be heard. Two teens are currently engaged in combat, looking carefully, you can see a young woman with an exquisite appearance, while in front of her, a young man young handsome teen, both of them battling fiercely, with a speed and intensity that should not be possible for those their age. A few moments later, the teen says, "Ning'er that should be enough." Taking a deep breath to calm his excited heart, "Really now, it's only been a few days but you're already fighting as a battle seen veteran." He says with a smile as he goes forward and holding her hands.

Smiling, "I've never felt as good as I have in the past few days. I feel like I got out of a cage. My soul energy is running smoothly and growing at a steady pace. My physical strength and combat improve at an impossible rate. Moves and techniques that I could barely use before are now as easy as breathing."

Taking a deep breath and calming herself, "Also, I can feel it… I need only one more steep and I'll advance to the Silver realm."

Looking at her with love in his eyes, "You're not the only one. But Ning'er, remember we need to rest as well, overworking ourselves isn't good either."

"But…" Before she can finish he gives her a quick kiss, "As I was saying we need to relax as well. You might not feel it now, but fatigue has been steadily accumulating, and if you're not careful it will eventually catch up with you."

Inclining his head and putting his forehead on hers while looking into her eyes, "Alright?"

A small blush covers her face while she gives a beautiful smile. "Um, I'll do as you say."

Staying like that for a bit, Chen Tian suddenly feels discomfort in his body. Looking down, he sees his cloth sticking to his body, giving him an unpleasant feeling. Looking towards Ning'er, the words are completely forgotten at the sight he has before him.

Xiao Ning'er's cloth are sticking to her body. If before her black training cloth allowed one to see her forms, right now you can see every curve that she has. Her supple waist complimenting her bosom and bottom, her beautiful long legs… His mouth goes dry as he says, "Ning'er, you…" As he lets his eyes go all over her body.

Surprised by his sudden reaction, Ning'er lowers her head to see what Chen Tian is looking at, and is surprised by her current bearing. Feeling her face flush all the way to her ears, she takes a step back, while covering her breasts with her hands.

Seeing this, Chen Tian gives a blush of his own as he feels his pulse rising at the enticing sight.

Looking toward his right, he sees that underneath the waterfall, the small lake that formed before the water continues its journey. Looking right at it, he can't help but say, "Ning'er, I'm going to take a quick bath, before changing." Looking back at the girl, he gives her a mischievous smile, "How about you join me?" Waiting for a few moments and seeing her stunning sight, he gives a small laugh, "I'm joking. Well, see you tomorrow."

Turning around to leave, he suddenly feels a hand gripping his shirt. Looking back, he sees Xiao Ning'er with a mischievous smile of her own, as she pulled him back and whispers to him, "Actually I don't mind you know." She gives him a wink, before turning around and going at the side of the small lake.

Reaching towards her blouse, she begins to unbutton it, slowly letting him see her every motion. Taking her blouse off, she is left with a blue bra. Afterword she begins taking her pants down, slowly pulling them down, showing Chen Tian a breathtaking view. Remaining only in her lingerie.

Taking a few steps into the water, she stops when the level reaches her buttocks. Turning around, she invites Chen Tian towards her. "Well, what are you waiting for, or, did you get cold feet, my "cute little boy"?" She says towards him in a sexy manner.

Feeling the blood boiling inside of his body, Chen Tian stars taking his cloth off, showing his well build and defined body. Years of training makes it possible for anyone looking to see every muscle clearly. A true god among mortals.

Going towards Xiao Ning'er, and pulling her into his embrace, he whispers into her ear, "Oh, don't you worry my beautiful goddess, we have all the time we need." As he begins kissing her lips while bringing one hand towards her breast, griping them as he feels their suppleness, while the other hand going towards her ass, as he begins to grip it tightly.

Feeling his big hand gripping on her sensitive areas, Xiao Ning'er begins wriggling around, as she moves her hand over his sturdy body, feeling the well-defined muscle as she touches them, and remembering the feeling they give her. This only lasts for a moment before she feels a hardness pressing below her navel. A mischievous thought appears as she moves her hand toward the hardness, touching it for a few moments as she feels him jolt and whimper, before taking it fully into her hands. She is surprised by the size, having read previously about what she needed to know, but this is beyond what was described, it's length and grip simply too big.

Calming herself, she begins stroking him while at the same time responding to his kiss, as their tongues entwined.

Feeling her proactiveness, _"Well Ning'er, 2 can play this game."_

Letting go of her breast, he lowers his hand and enters her panties from the front, as he begins massaging her clit and playing with her pussy.

 **An hour later.**

Both teens are floating in the water as they stay embrace, completely naked. Chen Tian having his hands around Xiao Ning'er's waist while she rests her head on his chest listening to his beating heart. Both having a content smile on their faces.

Both from their previous activity, and from the fact that the 2 of them managed to break through the Silver realm.

Feeling warmth coming towards his eyes, Chen Tian closes them, while circulating his cultivation technique. A few minutes later, he opens his eyes, seeing the whole world clearer than before, realizing that his Sharingan has awakened.

Feeling her lover's excitement, Xiao Ning'er lifts her face from his chest and takes a look at him. To her surprise, his once black eyes have turned red, with a cycle in the middle with one tomoe on each one.

"Chen Tian, your eyes, they…" She calls out to him in panic.

Tightening his hug, "Ning'er, it alright. It's just my bloodline awakening." He says with a smile as he reassures her.

"Bloodline awakening?"

He begins to explain to her that his eyes have transformed into the Sharingan and what it means for him.

After having him answering her questions, she says with utter astonishment, "Amassing…"

 **A few minutes later.**

Having exited the water and changing their clothes, Chen Tian turns towards Xiao Ning'er and asks her, "Ning'er, are you free for the next few days?"

Turning towards him, "Yes, why?"

His face brightening up as he listens to her answer, "Well, I need to go outside of Glory City for a few days, and I want you to accompany me, so what do you say, do you want to come?"

Thinking for a bit, "Um, alright, I'll come. But where are we going?"

"Great! As for the location, you'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

 **Alright, chapter 4 is done. The next will be exploring the ruins and getting a few benefits. Also spoilers for the future – I decided to take Ye Ziyun from Nie Li and make a small harem for Chen Tian, composed of Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun. Well, see you later and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – First of all, I would like to apologize for the late release, I had to finish up with my exams so it took a while. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day has come. Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er are on their way towards the Ancient Orchid City Ruins.

"Chen Tian, where are we going?"

Looking ahead, and seeing the beautiful visage, "Towards the Ancient Orchid City Ruins."

Surprised, Xiao Ning'er can't help but ask, "Why? What could we possibly find there that has not already been found by others?"

Turning his head toward her, "Well, that depends, and by depends, I mean it depends on the place we are searching. You see, the majority of those that have come, have gone to the houses looted pretty much everything, so there will not be much to find, but…" Touching his Interspatial Ring, he takes out an old map.

Unfolding it and showing it to Ning'er, Chen Tian begins explaining.

"The majority of those that come, think something along the lines of _"The first route is towards the west gate. By walking along the walls, we can reach the main city quickly. However, what can we find on this route? We'll definitely want to enter the houses in the city so that we can get some spoils!",_ but, searching those houses, that would be a big mistake! Those that came before have already searched the commoner's houses. Even if we were to search there again, we wouldn't find. Generally in a city, who is the wealthiest? Is it the commoners? Of course not. 90% of the wealth of a city is in the hands of the big families."

"There's a radius of hundreds of miles in this place. There are so many commoners' houses and a lot of the places here have been destroyed. How would we know where these big families are located?" Xiao Ning'er asked curiosity could be seen all over her face.

"It's easy to find the inhabitant of big families. Which building on this map is the sparsest? That is the location! Generally, big families would have their own courtyard."

Pointing towards the map, "Here, this area should be it. There are a lot of buildings that are very large."

"But hasn't this area already been searched?"

"It's normal for this area to have already been searched. Let's continue to look at the map. This big family's house is located at the central axis of the city. Because of this, the place would be the most guarded area, as well as the safest." Chen Tian pointed to the area behind the house and said, "This area should be where the City Lord Mansion is located!"

"Let's continue looking at the map. A few hundred miles from the City Lord Mansion, there are three areas."

"Within these three areas, one of them is the military ground, which is where the City Lord's soldiers trained. Another one is a heavily built stone fort. It is empty inside and made from black marble. Even a chisel couldn't damage it. As for the last one, I don't know what it is for. It's right beside the stone fort and is forested with trees and weeds."

"That stone fort should be a disaster refuge. When a disaster arrives, they probably hid in the stone fort. Therefore, there should be some kind of secret room hiding the treasures. The piece of land near the stone fort is obviously a trap area, which was used to ward off demon beasts. If they come near to investigate, they wouldn't even know when they died. Furthermore, I find that the most suspicious area is this military ground!"

"Why would the military ground be the most suspicious place instead?"

The military ground is a piece of mud land, which is the training ground. Why would it be suspicious?

"The most inconspicuous area would be the safest place! Moreover, this City Lord placed the military ground at the central axis of the city and, with this alone, proves that it isn't that simple. There should be something important hidden below the military ground!"

Taking a few moments to calm himself, Chen Tian begins to explain the second reason he has brought Xiao Ning'er with him.

"Also there is one more thing that we will need to do besides this. You see Ning'er. While we were in Glory City, we were not able to go all out while we were sparing, so while we are here, we shall explore our strength to our limit while also adjusting our bodies so that they can bear the full brunt of our soul energy."

"It will take us somewhere between 2-3 days till we reach the ruins normally, but I also plan on having an extensive training, so this trip of ours will take somewhere around a week, if that's alright with you, otherwise we should be able to be back in Glory City in about 3 days."

Silence falls for a few moments, as Xiao Ning'er thinks about her lover's words.

Looking toward him, "A week is alright, considering how much this will help us in the long run, plus …" A blush appears on her face as she turns her face away, "Some time alone with only just the 2 of us will also be great…"

Hearing her words a dumbstruck expression appears on his face for a few moments, but it's quickly replaced by a sly smile as he closes the distance between them, as he puts his face close to hers an looks directly in her eyes, "Some time alone you say? Hmm …" Suddenly giving her a sly slime, he pulls her into his chest, his left arm going around her thin waist, while his right-hand cups her chin while raising her face so that he may look into her beautiful brown eyes, as he tells her, "Well, time alone we shall have, milady." As he gives her a passionate kiss.

For a few moments, Xiao Ning'er's mind freezes, while feeling his lips on her own, the taste of mint invading her mouth as he parts her lips, deepening their kiss. Awakening from her stupor, she brings her hand on his shoulders, pulling him closer, as she responds back.

An hour later.

2 teens can be seen walking together on the path to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. Looking closely you can see the 2 smile as they talk about their past, when suddenly Chen Tian, asks a question that has long since been on his mind.

"Ning'er, if I'm not wrong, then you and Ye Ziyun used to be friends. What happened?"

A sad smile appears on her face as she begins explaining.

"Ziyun and I, we indeed used to be friends, but unfortunately we live in different worlds…"

"…Different worlds? Ning'er, what do you mean …" He says while taking her hand as he looks at Ning'er with a worried expression.

Feeling his worm and calloused hand on her own and seeing the worried look on his face, a part of her heart swell with sweetness for the love she can see behind his eyes, while another part is filled with sadness from memories of her childhood.

"Back then when we were kids, we used to do everything together, she was like a sister to me, a family that would always be there." A smile appearing on her face as memories overcome her. Soft giggles of 2 girls playing together while holding hands, while laughing without a care in the world. Unfortunately, this doesn't last long, as sadness overcomes her again.

"But then … my family's power started declining, and the time we spend together started becoming lesser by the day, until one day one of the elders from her family stopped me from visiting her, telling me that I should stop spending time together with Ziyun, that I was of lesser status than her and that the likes of me have no place beside her. He also said that Ziyun said that she no longer wishes to see me, that I'm no more than a burden to her…" Tears start coming from her eyes, as grief overcomes her heart.

Seeing the girl he love crying, Chen Tian's heart starts hurting. His arms taking hold of her as he hugs her while letting his arm go through her hair so that he may calm her.

A few moments later, she starts calming down, as she begins telling her story again, "Of course I was hurt, but I know Ziyun, or at least that was what I taught, so later on when I saw her, I tied talking to her. To ask what happened, but she … she ignored me. But that's not all… the look she had in her eyes when she saw me, was that of pain and betrayer. Not long afterword's, the elders of my clan called for a meeting. In that meeting, they told me that I'm forbidden from going to the Snow Wind Family and that I'm to no longer interact with Ziyun. But that's not all... they also told me that in the future I was to marry Shen Fei of the Sacred Family." Her hand tightening themselves even more around him, as she trembled in disgust, hate, and sadness.

"Never in my entire life did I ever feel so betrayed like I did that day. Since then, I decided that I will become strong so that no one will ever play with my life like that ever again so that I will never be hurt like that again." Taking a few breaths to calm herself.

"So I closed myself and distance myself from my so-called family. Not letting others approach me… Unfortunately, things were never that easy. The elders of my family, my very own uncles, pressuring me in this so-called marriage, not caring about my opinion, or by my progress."

"This only made me want to train even harder, and you should know where it got me in the end. If it wasn't for you being there, stopping me before it was too late, by now I would have either been incapacitated or dead… and if I were to choose, I prefer dead then having to end up marrying that pig."

Holding one another for a few minutes and feeling each other's warmth, both Xiao Ning'er and Chen Tian manage to calm themselves.

Letting her go, Chen Tian takes a blanket from his Storage Ring, speeding it on the ground. Taking Ning'er's hand, he tells her, "Ning'er, let's lay down for a bit. I want to tell you something."

Both teens go on their backs as they hold hand and look at the sky. After a moment of silence, Chen Tian begins telling her.

"Ning'er, you must understand something very important. In this world that we live in, there are "people" for whom power, money and influence matter more than family. Let's start at the beginning of your story. You said that you and Miss Ziyun used to be best of friends, even as close as sisters, but then your family declined and you couldn't see each other as often. The moment that an elder of her family intervened was suspicious. Also, the fact that the elders from yours did as well, was even more suspicious. If you think about t for a bit, you were not the only one to be engaged. Your friend, from what I remember was also engaged to someone against her will. Also if you look a bit deeper into things you will realize that the ones you 2 are engaged to Shen Fei and Shen Yue, they both are brothers. Don't you find this strange?" He says while looking at the sky.

Shock overcomes Xiao Ning'er face. With wide eyes and a trembling voice, "C-Chen Tian … you are you saying t-that the Sacred Family is behind this?"

Turning towards the young woman, Chen Tian continues explaining.

"Yes, Ning'er. But you forgot something. It's not only the Sacred Family that is implicated. The elders from both your family and Miss Ziyun's family are implicated in this or at least a part of them. In your case from what I remember about your father he isn't the eldest one among his siblings, but actually one of the younger one. This, believe it or not, is a problem, at least from your other uncles point of view. From their point of view you father stole the position from them, but, unfortunately, they can't do anything about it. And this is where you come into play. From what you have told me, your mother has died while you were young, so, you are the only living descendant of your father, the only child. Normally this wouldn't be that big of a problem, but, you were are a girl and this creates a loophole that your uncles are using. If they find a family that has a greater position then your family they can marry you off, leaving the position of the next family head free for the children of your uncles. That's why they forbade you from being friends with Miss Ziyun. They wish for you to be alone, isolated so that may be able to control you easier. And, if I'm not wrong, and I believe I'm not, your friend Miss Ziyun's situation is even worse."

Taking a pause, Chen Tian looks towards Ning'er. On her face, there are no traces of the tears from before. No, the tears were replaced by pure fury and rage. Her eyes promising vengeance and justice.

Seeing this Chen Tian can't help but feel slightly worried but at the same time proud of the girl that has stolen his heart.

" _Really now. Ning'er, you really are a great woman. Kind to those you care about. Strong and intelligent, and now you also prove that you also have what it takes to be unforgiving to those that have truly wrong you."_

"You shouldn't be that surprise Ning'er, after all, one of the main characteristics of humanity is greed. Greed will generally manifest itself in the form of money, influence, power, and in the case of men, it will also manifest itself in the form of desire."

"Now, you may wonder what relationship this has with the elders well, Ning'er you must understand that currently while you are still only 14, and will soon turn 15, you have a great appeal as a woman. You are a true beauty that will attract the gaze of many, and this characteristic has appeared on you since you have been a child, that's why the likes of Shen Fei lust after you, and are greedy to poses you as a trophy, even if they already have uncountable woman waiting at their feet."

His eyes turning cold and ruthless, "That's why you must gain even more power, but at the same time, you must also gain control over your power. And once you reach legend realm… well, let's just say that we will make sure that those that have wronged you will pay with blood, while at the same time we will also work to build a more solid foundation for the future generations."

Silence falls between the 2 teens for a few minutes as they look into each other's eyes.

With a smile on her face, Xiao Ning'er "Um, we'll do as you say, my love."

"Thank you, Ning'er." He says with a smile.

Afterword's both teens continue talking as night falls.

* * *

The chapter is a bit short, I know. But, the next one will be very important for the story, it will also be where I plan on giving my OC a path that will help greatly in his future. So heads up people I'm on the run!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

The next day has come. In the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, 2 teens can be seen walking side by side.

So this is the Ancient Orchid City Ruins … it's so desolate."

"Well, of course, after all this place has not only been abandoned for thousands of years, but it has also been continually been looted by others in the search for treasure. That and the fact that it has become the home for spirit beast, some even reaching the dark gold realm."

"Dark gold realm, Chen Tian, are we not in danger then?"

"Not quite. You see, while there are dark gold realm beasts, they are generally deep inside the forest beside the ruins. The only spirit beast we will actually find here are at best in the silver realm, and really, there are some gold realm one's that adventure outside."

Turning towards Xiao Ning'er, "And while we ourselves are only at the silver realm, the quality of our soul force is easily on par with that of a golden realm expert."

A few hours have passed. Both Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er have fought quite a number of demon beast. With each skill, both gain a more refined way of using their soul force. In the end, they reached the passage leading to the treasure vault.

"Were finally here. It took some time but we finally reach it."

A questioning look appears on Xiao Ning'er's face. Seeing this, Chen Tian begins explaining with a smile on his face.

"This Ning'er is the vault of the Ancient Orchid City Ruins."

Pointing his hand towards the stone wall, "Behind this stone wall, lays all the treasure that the Ancient Orchid City Ruins … but, at the same time…"

A shudder goes down his back as he remembers the description from the light novel he used to read. After all, while this is a treasure vault, at the same time, it is also the tomb of countless innocents, children, woman and elderly that where looked down below when the invasion happened, waiting for the hopefully good news of victory and freedom that unfortunately never came, while dying of hunger while also filled with fear. The skeletons of children remaining in a corner, showing them holding one another for warmth even before death.

Besides Chen Tian, Xiao Ning'er can't help but feel worried, seeing the hurt expression on his face.

Reaching her hand and pulling Chen Tian's in her own, she asks, "My love, what happened…?"

Blinking himself, he looks towards his love, seeing the concern in her eyes, he quickly shakes his head and begins taking deep breaths so as to calm his mind and beating hear.

Calming himself, he gives her a small smile, then, he pulls her into his chest while holding her tightly by her waist, while taking her scent in and feeling her warmth.

Staying like that for a few moments, he begins explaining.

"Ning'er, you see, while behind this stone wall there is a great treasure … three is also something else. Something that is normally seen by the weak-willed it might break them, while it would shake up those that are strong but inexperienced like us. What we are about to see, will certainly shake us both up, while at the same time it will also show us the cruel reality of the world we live in… a world where the strong prey on the weak."

Taking another breath to calm his nerves, Chen Tian continues, "Behind this stone wall lies the graveyard of innocents, of those without power to protect themselves."

A tremble goes thought Xiao Ning'er's being. Looking down and seeing her face, Chen Tian can see the shocked and bewailed expression on her face. Obviously, she has never taught about that. Not just her, but any human being that is the same age as they are, or have a heart would react like that when understanding the truth, only old monsters that have seen so much that the likes of a resting place will not affect them even in the slightest, and another category of people would be like Nie Li who only thinks on how to defeat the Sage-Emperor, and getting back those who he believes to belong to himself, while also using a philosophy of 'The end justifies the means', not caring how his actions affect those that he does not sees, those that are weaker them him.

Thinking of this, Chen Tian can't help but feel his blood boil, his heart beating stronger and steadier, sounding like the drums of war, his Sharingan blazing to life while his one tomoe spins, and if you look carefully you can see the faint trace of the second and third tomoe spinning alongside him. All while the small seed of dislike he originally had for him because of how he would have treated Xiao Ning'er had he not appear, and the pain he would have caused her, growing and blooming into hate.

"This time, no matter what happens I will protect Glory City. I won't let Ye Zong die. I won't let Ning'er's heart experience the pain of being ignored. I won't let him treat Ye Ziyun as a thing he must reclaim … and what's more important, I WON'T LET HIM USE GLORY CITY AND THE SMALL WORLD AS NOTHING MORE THEN A STEPPING STONE FOR HIM TO RISE! THIS WORLD AIN'T JUST HIS TO DO WITH AS HE WISHES, THIS WORLD BELONGS TO THOSE THAT COME AFTER US AND I WILL MAKE SURE TO PROTECT IT!"

What was supposed to only be a journey of claiming treasure and training for the two teens, has turned into something that will decide the fate of the world, into something that has led to the paths of Chen Tian and Nie Li to split for the time being, while in the future they shall be reunited, but no longer as friends, but as enemy's from with only one can remain, after all, there can only be one true king.

Feeling the change in Chen Tian, Xiao Ning'er can't help but feel worried.

Tightening her hold around him, she asks, "Chen Tian, what's wrong? Your eyes, the turned red again …"

Seeing her like this, Chen Tian puts on a smile while strengthening his resolve for the future events at another level.

"It's nothing, my love … I was just thinking about some things…"

Caressing her face so as to reassure her, he says, "Let's go."

Half an hour later.

Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er have reached the treasure vault.

Going inside they are surprised when they see the amount of treasure before them. Gold, silver, artefact, armour and weapons.

Activating his Sharingan Chen Tian begins using it together with the Library of Heaven Path.

Fortunately the night 2 days prior have proven his assumption of the fact that the Sharingan and The Library of Heavens Path actually work really well together.

After giving Xiao Ning'er a few interspatial rings, Chen Tian tells her to divide it into monetary, armoury, weapon and others.

Continuing their looting and dividing, when Chen Tian is halfway through a pile of gold he stumbles upon something that was simply not supposed to be there, more specifically the Nightmare Demon Pot.

"If I'm not wrong then the Nightmare Demon Pot was supposed to be found in the Dark Ruins of the St. Ancestral Mountains Range. For a second one to appear …" Just before continuing this trait of taught, Chen Tian is surprised when the information about this Nightmare Demon Pot reaches him taught the Library of Heavens Path. It seems to be a more advanced version that doesn't just refine demon spirits, but armour weapon and accessories and what's more it can be used for alchemy as well! And not just that, but it seems that it's able to combine the piece of equipment with a demon spirit previously forged inside of it, giving them ability's used by the demon spirit with which it was combined! "This … compared to the Nightmare Demon Pot Nie Li bought at the action, isn't this artefact just overpowered? … Truly even going as far as calling it broken or a cheat wouldn't be going too far … well, not that I'm complaining, after all with this I should be able to refine some truly good equipment for me and Ning'er later on from all that we managed to gather (swords, armours and accessories)."

Continuing their looting, they also find a few piles of old manuscripts and books.

Going forward and opening them.

Heaven's Path is imperfect!

"Sword Techniques: The God Slayer…

Requirements:

1-The user's cultivation techniques must be Ancient rank;

2-Age limit 15 years old.

"Archery Techniques: Hou Yi Archery…

Requirements:

1-The user's cultivation techniques must be Ancient rank;

2-Mein elemental affinity: wind and lightning.

...

"...Really? ... Like are you for real?"

For the next few moment's Chen Tian's minds simply shuts down, simply unable to process what the Library of Heaven's Path is informing him about.

And as if to mock him further he gets another surprise.

"Empyrean Alchemy – From basic's to heaven-defying."

Ding!

"Universal Alchemy Formulas"

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before he might do or say something that he might regret later, he spends the next few minutes calming himself.

"Ranks? What ranks?"

Not even a moment later an explanation is compelled from the Library of Heavens Path.

"Basics, technique information rank:

Page 1.

-Uncommon: Early, Middle and Late stage;

-Rare: Early, Middle and Late stage;

-Heroic: Early, Middle and Late stage;

-Legendary: Early, Middle and Late stage;

-Mythic: Early, Middle and Late stage;

-Ancient: Early, Middle and Late stage.

"Ok, now I call bull!"

A few moments later after calming himself.

"Really now, compared to what Nie Li has found previously, this is simply monstrous. I mean I can 'somehow' understand the books and manuscripts since they were pretty messed up, but what about the Nightmare Demon Pot. Shouldn't he have at least been pang more attention?"

"Well whatever. Let's see what rank mine and Ning'er's cultivation techniques are at...Ancient - Late stage…Ok … let's see about the originals given by Nie Li… Hmm, it seems to go from Legendary - Middle rank up to Ancient – Early. Heavenly God, War God and Void God being at the Early."

Half an hour later both Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er have finished putting everything away.

"Love, I finished sorting everything out, now you will just need to sort."

Going besides Chen Tian and pulling his arm while giving him a smile that would simply be called divine.

"So where to now?"

Hearing her questioning, Chen Tian remember of the secret passage from inside that lets to the stone tomb were those that died of hunger lay and also where the page from the Temporal Demon Spirit Book and the pendant are stored.

Looking around while using the Sharingan and the Library of Heavens Path at the same time he find where they need to head to, so he looks at Ning'er with a smile of his own, "We still have one more place we need to go to."

10 minutes later, at the tomb.

Going inside, Xiao Ning'er and Chen Tian are saddened and horrified by the scene before them. The skeletons ling there a reminder of the cruel reality.

Going past this, both teens go toward the stone tomb that is in the middle of the room.

As they go forward a pressure start's coming down on them. Both of them start using their respective cultivation techniques. Going more and more near the tomb the pressure increases, when suddenly Chen Tian gets a flash of inspiration.

Turning towards Xiao Ning'er, "Ning'er, I think we should stop here for the time being."

A confused expression appears on her face, "But why? We are so close."

"Indeed we are, but we have a great opportunity here, you see if we cultivate our body cultivation part of our cultivation techniques here, it should help us advance greatly. After all, while our soul force mater very much, our bodies are just as important, after all, without a strong foundation, we won't be able to display 100% even if we had experience. Just like the saying 'the body is the foundation of the soul.'"

Her confused expression is replaced with one of understanding.

"Um, you're right. Well then let's start."

Taking a meditation position both teens start tempering their body's.

2 days later, both open their eyes simultaneously, and a thunderous sound escapes from inside of them. Like something has just broken.

Raising up, and looking at each other, they smile before they begin speaking.

"Well, it sure seems like we both reap quite some benefits didn't we. So how are you feeling Ning'er?"

Closing her eyes, and feeling the energy coursing thought her, she can't help but say.

"I feel so alive. It feels like my body is exploding with energy… and from what I understand from my cultivation techniques, my body should easily be at the peak of the legend realm… actually, now that I think about it, I no longer even feel the pressure from before…"

"Um, it's the same from me. If I'm not wrong we are currently at our limit when it comes to forging our bodies. The only way for us to go on is breaking thought the legend realm to the … "

"Heavenly Fate realm. I know, my cultivation techniques explains each realm… it's simply amassing, once my dream was to get to the dark gold realm and to be able to choose my own path, and now the Legend realm is nothing more than another barrier I must past, and not even a hard one at the…"

A fond smile graces her lips as her eye brighten up with greater force, as she looks toward Chen Tian.

"And it's all because of you. You heal me of my sickness, then you help me with this simply divine cultivation techniques opening uncountable doors for my future, but… most of all, you accepted me, share with me your past, listened to my own, and what's more, accepted my feelings, my heart and you responded to them with your own." Caressing his check, a lone tear of happiness goes down her cheek as she pulls him into a passionate kiss, a kiss in which she put all of her heart and soul.

A few minutes later as they break apart to catch their breath, Chen Tian smiles softly as he looks into her eye and gives her another peek on her lips, saying "For you my love, everything, after all, you're the one that chose me as well."

Holding each other and feeling the heat of each other and the protectiveness and love, they stay like that for some time, until Chen Tian decides it's time to open the stone 'tomb' and end their journey so that they may head home and have a more heated and needed activity, all while having a flush face. And he is not the only one, Xiao Ning'er herself barely holding herself from pushing him down and devour him whole with her love, the only thing stopping her is the location they are in.

Breaking their hug, Chen Tian goes forward and pushes the top off, revealing a page from the Temporal Divine Spirit Book and a pendant laying inside.

Looking at them he can feel the Library of Heavens Path vibrating. Taking this as a good sign, he picks them up, and the pages start flashing light, when suddenly.

WHENG!

Heaven's Path is imperfect!

"True divine array of creation"

Another book appears inside the library, this one without flows as well, similar to the sword and bow books compelled previously.

But this is not the end, the Library of Heavens Path continues to vibrate and Pulls. This continues for a few moments before all previous books start coming together forming a dark golden book that has silver letters written on its cover. New information starts flooding his brain.

Ding!

"Temporal Divine Spirit Book"

* * *

Ok so ending this chapter here. Now, I want to ask: Should I put a lemon in the next chapter – YES – NO. Please leave a review or PM me I don't mind either.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - sorry, it tock me some time to chose the direction and elements for the story, that and I was a bit busy with work and you know, life in general, so here you are, enjoy!**

* * *

A few days have passed since Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er have explored the Ancient Orchid City Ruins.

Nothing much seems to have changed in the past few days in the domains of Glory City, at least not for the majority.

Deep inside of the **Training Grounds Apprenticeship Area,** 3 teens can be seen talking, all 3 of them wearing big smiles on their faces.

These 3, are non-other the Chen Tian, Xiao Ning'er and surprisingly Ye Ziyun.

They have just had an intensive sparing session, and, thanks to Chen Tian putting up a Concealing Array.

The ability's gained from the **Temporary Devine Spirit Book** where time dilation and mastery of array formations, quite handy, especially the arrays'. Normally time dilation would have a bigger impact, but, the **Temporary Devine Spirit Book** is incomplete so the time dilatation is only at 2 times real time, so 2 days training inside will only be 1 day on the outside.

Now back to the 3 teens.

"Wow that was intense, I never got let loose and train like that before, really, so worth it."

"Yeah, I know. It was great. It's also good that we got an extra training partner, Ziyun."

"Just as Ning'er said, it's great to have you with us, Miss Ziyun. By the way, how's the cultivation techniques I gave you?"

Turning her head towards Chen Tian, Ye Ziyun can't help but smile.

After all, he is her new friend, and the one who is responsible for her and Xiao Ning'er becoming friends again.

 **Flashback.**

A day has passed since Xiao Ning'er and Chen Tian have come back home.

Currently in the City Lord's Mansion.

Ye Ziyun is currently standing in the garden. Her face that once used to wear a smile now with a deep frown.

 _"_ _What should I do? I can feel that the cultivation technique that Nie Lie has given me is perfect for me like it was tailored just for my constitution."_

Her frown deepening, _"If I were to use it, I'm sure that my cultivation would sky rock, but … that would also make me indebted to him. I don't want that, normally it wouldn't really matter, but the look in his eyes when he looks at me, it simply gives me the chills! It's like I'm some kind of piece of meat waiting to be devoured by him… also, today in the library, while he got a few things right about what I like and want to do right, somewhere wrong, in the end, while I long for adventure and the outside world, what I truly wish from is strength so that I may protect this city. This city is the last fort of humanity holds, this city whose true owners are still the children running on the streets and playing … and I the end, strength to right the wrongs that my predecessors made by letting all this darkness and corruption that have plagued our city for century's!"_

Clenching her hands _"I need power, but I will ever sell myself for it! Today that bastard proved to me that age doesn't matter when you are trash. The expectant look when he gave me the cultivation techniques, like that was the first step towards conquering me, and what's more … he knows the birthmark that's on my chest! Really, he acts as if he is better then those from the Sacred family, better than Shen Yue, but he's just as much of a piece of garbage like them!"_

Ye Ziyun's trains of tough's are interrupted when a servant of Snow Wind Family, come inside the garden and informs her, "Miss, 2 teens wish to meet you, should I let them in?"

A surprise expression appears on Ye Ziyun's face.

Calming herself, she addresses the servant "Did they say who they are?"

"They introduced themselves as Xiao Ning'er from the Winged Dragon family and Chen Tian from the Divine Family.

Shock covers her face, _"Xiao Ning'er, we used to be like sisters, but for some reason our relationship came to an end, and, no matter what I did afterword to try and shorten the distance between us, it just grow larger, unfortunately from what I managed to find out, a part of the elders from my family intertwined, as for Chen Tian, the only thing I know about him is that he is from the Divine Family. I wonder why they wish to talk to me about?_

"Let them in."

A few moments later after the servant has left, 2 teens can be seen coming towards her, walking side by side, these two are non-other than Xiao Ning'er and Chen Tian. Both looking slightly different from before.

Both of them seem to be more refined. Xiao Ning'er seems slightly taller, her face more mature and cheerful than before, a natural smile gracing her lips, her body's form more accentuated.

As for Chen Tian, his face is more chiseled, eyes more profound, his shoulders slightly wider.

Seeing him, a small blush appears on Ye Ziyun's face, one that she manages to hide quickly.

Taking a deep breath, and calming down, Ye Ziyun greets them both.

"Welcome, Xiao Ning'er, Chen Tian, how may I help you?"

Xiao Ning'er turns her head toward her boyfriend, he in exchange gives her a reassuring smile, and gives her a small push toward Ye Ziyun.

Surprise can be seen on Ye Ziyun's face as she looks at the interaction between the 2, but before she asks what's happening, she hears Xiao Ning'er, "Ziyun, I … I need to talk to you about something important." As she looks Ye Ziyun in her eyes with a serious but at the same time with a soft expression.

 **End of Flashback.**

"Really, I am indebted the both of you, for helping me. If it wasn't for the 2 of you, I believe that I would have eventually accepted Nie Li's help, and by doing so, leave him a path by which he would have easily gotten close to me…" A shudder comes over her at the mere thought of letting that bastard get close.

A look of surprise appears on Xiao Ning'er's face as she looks at her friend.

"Ziyun, I meant to ask this before, but you seem to really dislike Nie Li … how should I put it, it's like you are 'disturbed' by his presence alone." As she goes forward and takes hold of Ye Ziyun's hands, and holding them between her own.

A small smile adorns her face as Ye Ziyun looks at Xiao Ning'er, as she sees the concern in her eye.

"Disturbed is putting it nicely." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "You know Ning'er, I am the next head of the Snow Wind Family, my father is the City Lord himself while my grandfather if Ye Mo, the only Legend realm spirit master Glory City has, and because of this I'm generally used to others giving me looks filled with greed, envy, and even lust. But that _bastard_ Nie Li, he's something else. He's hiding it well, so well that I would not have even seen it if I did not see how Chen Tian acts when he is with you, and how his eyes are…"

Here a surprised look appears on both of Chen Tian's and Xiao Ning'er's faces as they look at Ye Ziyun with curiosity.

"The look I have? What do you mean? What's the difference in the way that I look at Ning'er and the way Nie Li looks at you?" _Alright, now I'm really curious, the difference between how Ning'er and Ziyun's re where described in their interaction with Nie Li in the LN and here is really different, especially in Ziyun's case. In the LN Ziyun was had her interest piquet by Nie Li, and the main reason she didn't accept his feelings till later was that she did not wish to hurt Ning'er, but now... now all I can feel is loitering and disgust when she talks about Nie Li…_

Turning her sight toward Chen Tian, she lets out a small breath and starts explaining.

"When you look at Ning'er, at can tell that your eyes hold love and adoration. Anyone that looks at the 2 of you can see that you really treasure one another by the simple fact of how you interact with one another, the small things like looking in each other in the eye, holding hands, all put together with the content smile you both have when you are together says it all."

Taking a few moments to put her thoughts together, "Nie Li, on the other hand, he… the look he gives me, while hidden well I can tell you right now that it's one as if seeing an object that he likes and must have, or putting it otherwise…" Biting her lower lip out of anger, a few drops of blood escape, all while one can see the look of indignation on her face, together with her trembling frame.

"That bastard, he's looking at me like some piece of meat! Like I'm nothing without him and I should just follow his lead. That bastard thinks he knows everything about me but the, in reality, he doesn't know a thing! I JUST CAN'T STAND HIM, JUST HAVING HIM NEAR ME I FEEL LIKE TROWING UP!"

A few moments of silence follow, all while the beautiful purple hair girl has tears coming out of her lavender eyes.

Seeing her friend in this state, Xiao Ning'er can't help but feel greatly saddened. Going forward and pulling Ye Ziyun in her embrace, she whispers, "It's alright Ziyun, don't worry, from now on both me and Chen Tian will be here for you, we won't late that damn _bastard_ get close to you."

Looking at the 2 girls before him, _"Well, this is disturbing, to say the least. I know that there would be differences between the LN and reality but this… this is just so wrong. I already had a bad opinion of Nie Li from the actions and paths Nie Li has taken in the story, while I have also disliked his obsession with Ziyun, but truly to think that my simple present here would make such a big wave. It seems that because she was not used to being in contact with such an old fox like Nie Li she mistook his obsession for actual love, while now just by having an example nearby of how a teen in love actually is she managed to see taught his façade and she is beyond disturbed…"_

Going forward and reaching toward Ye Ziyun, Chen Tian puts his hand on Ziyun's head and ruffles her hair.

"Cheer up Ziyun, a smile suits you much better than tears. Besides, just like Ning'er said before, all we need to do is stay together from now on. If Nie Li tries something we should be able to make an excuse to get him to leave or so we can leave."

Half an hour later.

All 3 teens have calmed themselves. They have also managed to find a training ground that would be safer, said training ground being none other than Ye Ziyun's own back garden. Now many would think that it would be a bad decision, but if one takes in consideration that the only one that has access there beside Ye Ziyun herself is her father and the servants only with her permission. The problem that implies Ye Zong is easily solved by the hidden arrays placed by Chen Tian.

Clearing his thoughts, Chen Tian brings up a subject that has been on his mind for quite a few days.

"Anyways, I have 2 important matters that I need to discuss with both of you. But first of all, what do you know about **_Soul Forming?"_**

Both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er have a confused expression for a few moments before sharing a look, then Ye Ziyun begins telling what she knows, "Soul Forming is caused by having the ultimate pureness of soul force. A demon spiritualist that can soul form is extremely rare and normally it can only be done by a gold ranked genius demon spiritualist. Within every ten-gold rank, there might not even be one that could reach the realm of soul forming…"

Then Xiao Ning'er continues, "However, once a demon spiritualist gains the ability to soul form, his soul force would be extremely powerful. The future achievements are at least a black gold rank or above. Soul Forming appears to be triggered by very emotional or desperate situations."

Clapping his hands once, Chen Tian can't help but nod his head while having a sincere smile on his face, "Good, good, your both right. It seems your both intelligent as you are beautiful." His smiling face suddenly stiffens as he realizes the words that just left his mouth. _Damn! What the hell am I saying?!_

Taking a peek, the 2 young ladies before him, Chen Tian sees a sight that would make any hot-blooded and hormonal teen have a gigantic nosebleed. In front of him both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er having waring matching blushes on their faces together with a radiating smile each, this in turn making both even more attractive than they were previously. _Damn… this is just so wrong but feels just right… I mean look at the 2 of them, dear Lord those aren't the bodies of 14-15 years old, no bro, they freaking look at least 17-18. And those curves, damn … bad thoughts, bad thoughts, freaking get your head out of the gutter Chen Tian, otherwise, you may find out how hard a girl that's a boarding the second level of the silver realm while her body already at the dam peek of the legend realm when she's jealous!_

While our dear OC is having a _midlife crisis,_ the 2 girls in question share a knowing look, all while a smile appears on both of their faces.

…Normally this would have gone unnoticed in the majority of stories, but having a body that's at the peak of legend realm comes together with very, very boosted senses and the Sharingan did give the user a boost in the eyesight even when not used, _Ok, now that's strange… I was expecting at least a pout from Ning'er, but in exchange, I see this… why do I suddenly feel like I just had my future decided by the 2 girls in front of me?_

Letting a few moments of silence to follow, all while calming himself.

"Hmm, anyway, as I was saying your explanation is good, textbook I must say, but… did you know that there are different levels of Soul Forming?"

A puzzled expression can be seen on the 2 girls. "Different levels of Soul Forming?"

"Um. You see there are 2 levels of soul forming. The first one just like you have described previously, Soul Forming being triggered by very emotional or desperate situations, this one is done unconcise, and while it does purify your soul force further, it only boosts your purity somewhere between 20 – 30%. What most don't know is that Soul Forming actually also a partial manifestation of your soul, it's generally in different forms and aspects depending on the type of Soul Form one has. For example, Ning'er has the Winged Dragon while you Ziyun have the Ice Phoenix so the 2 of you should manifest them in the from of wings. Anyways, as I was saying there 2 levels, the first I just explained that is the partial one and the second one that is a full manifestation, this time your soul energy will be purified somewhere between 55-60%, and the wings you will manifest will be the true form unlike the partial one where the wings that would manifest would simply be like those of an eagle just human size. But this isn't the best thing either, you see with the full manifestation of your Soul Forming you will have an easier time controlling your Demon Spirit and your synchronization will be at 100%."

Simply saying that they are Shocked would be an understatement at how Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun are feeling now.

No one has ever told them about something like different levels of Soul Forming. Nor have they ever heard anything about synchronization with the Demon Spirit before.

"Anyways, here is the technique required for the second level of the Soul Forming…"

2 hours later.

3 teens can be seen meditating. The soul energy emanated by them forming a blue smoke cloud. All 3 open their eyes simultaneously while looking at one another and nod their heads.

"Well, as they say, ladies first, so who wants to go first?"

Looking at one another both girls' node simultaneously, while Ye Ziyun rises, "I'll do it."

Moving to the side while facing her, so they may give Ye Ziyun the space needed, both Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er wait with anticipation.

Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself, Ye Ziyun begins her Soul Forming.

The soul energy surrounding her thickens, while lite seems to emanate from the girl together with a vortex of energy surrounding her. This takes about 1 minute, all while the energy vortex becomes more powerful when suddenly it starts ripping.

From the center, they can see Ye Ziyun, slightly change. Her looks are slightly more mature. Her posture that of someone demanding respect from that alone. But, the biggest change being the pair of wings at her back. Beautiful ethereal blue Phoenix Wings **(I'll leave a link at the end for all 3 so you can see how the wings look).** Words alone could not describe the sight before them.

While Ye Ziyun might have kept her apparent, the aura she emanated was completely different to the previous one.

If previously one could feel kindness from her and see a beautiful teen girl, now it was like a sacred being was before them.

From Ziyun's perspective, well let's just say that her world had 180 degrees change. She felt good. Actually, scratch that, she felt fantastic. The world around her seemed to have gained more color and details. She could actually feel the energy fluctuation in the air now like it was second nature.

But, the biggest difference is the feeling of **_freedom._** She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not since she was a small child without problems, without burdens to carry, without a _reputation_ to maintain, simply free like a bird in the sky.

Looking at the Ye Ziyun, seeing as she turns her sight to the sky, Chen Tian can't help but be surprised by her change, and by change, I don't mean looks or temperament, no what I mean is the freedom she emanates now, the sight of one that has finally seen the light o the sun after decades of imprisonment, another comparation would be that of a bird that was trapped in a cage, and finally found it's freedom. _For goodness sake, there was no description of something like this happening either into the LN or the knowledge I managed to gain until now._

Turning his sight to the girl beside him.

 _Hmm, now that I think about it her soul form is that of an Ice Phoenix, a mythical being the freedom of the sky above all, so from this I can deduce that she has also gained certain psychological characteristics from it, or better said she awakened certain psychological characteristics of herself that ley dormant till now…_

Taking a closer look at Xiao Ning'er, Chen Tian can't help but have a chill down his spine,

 _Wait a second, wasn't Ning'er's Soul Form that of a Winged Dragon? ..._ _if my theory is confirmed and one does indeed awaken the psychological characteristics of their Soul Form, Ning'er's being that of a dragon, and dragon being characteristic by strength, dominance, and territoriality…_

A few moments of silence for our fallen broader that just realized how fucked he is considering that he's in a relationship with a dragoness in human skin…

 _Well, I had a nice life… if I'm lucky it might be even better from now on, but… just in case I better go and write down my will after this…_

He is suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Xiao Ning'er, "Well, it's my turn now, I wonder what will change."

Before he could say anything, the air around her starts shifting. The soul energy start building up, gales of wind and lightning surround her, forming into a cocoon made out of them, and, just like in Ye Ziyun's case after a minute, the cocoon starts ripping.

From it, Xiao Ning'er appears. Behind her a double pair of draconic wings **(Tiamat Slayer by Shade-Echidna on DeviantArt).** Her present gaining sacredness, similar to that of Ye Ziyun's. the difference is that from her one can feel an oppressive feeling of domination, a predatory glint in her now golden eyes, that of a being on the top of the food chain.

Her body posture emanating strength, pride, and beauty. Her wings and golden eyes complimenting her dark hair.

As she focuses her gaze on him, he is goosebumps, as he sees the predatory and possessiveness her eyes bear.

A few moments pass like this, as silence falls between the 3 teens.

"Well, that's that… I guess it's my turn huh?"

Closing his eyes. Chen Tian starts meditating.

A heavy atmosphere starts enveloping the surroundings.

The array surrounding them starts cracking under the pressure.

A cocoon of pitch-black darkness starts forming around Chen Tian.

Both girls stare in fascination at the scene in front of them, as a sense of familiarity and longing appears in the very depths of their hearts, all while unknowingly tears of joy together with a fond smile appear on their faces, as they watch over the cocoon of darkness, from which a small light appears in the center, and starts sending ripples of pure light start forming from within the darkness.

In the meantime, inside of the cocoon, Chen Tian feels like his whole being is bathed in lava. As if he was continuously melting and being reformed, the pain lasting for what feels like an eternity, until suddenly the pain stops, followed by a sensation of refreshment and _freedom._

This does not last long, as visions start appearing in his mind, followed by voices and screams. The faces of 2 breathtaking woman appear, then calmness as a dream of what seems to be repressed memories begins…

 **The dream…**

A dream, that can be the only answer to what I have seen and what I am seeing now. 2 beautiful women's where before me, 3 children, a boy, and 2 girls, calling me 'daddy'. The 2-woman looking at me with love and complete and utter trust. A beautiful white city floating in the sky, majestic creatures flying through the sky. The forest full of life, a great sentient tree in the middle, with a few others, calling themselves Elim's.

You could practically see and feel the vitality and warmth all around, but then, then everything changes. Flames falling from the sky, the once beautiful white floating city fallen and burning in flames, the same can be said about the once beautiful forest, from which only ashes remain. Countless 'beast' and monsters lying dead at my feet, whole legions if I were to say so myself, my 'wife's' fighting beside me, unfortunately, the enemies seem never-ending, but even so we did not stop our fight, we continued on, and when the ending was in sight, when we finally killed the last of the beast's and were to rest, yelling could be heard from behind us.

Turning around the sight that I saw simply broke me. There were lying my 3 children, behind them the man I trusted most.

"***** what are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?!"

The face he made when he looked at me made me sick in the stomach, and considering the atrocity I have seen in my Immortal life, that's a lot to say.

"What I am doing? He, hehe, HAHAHA, well that should be obvious commander ****. I'm taking my revenge!"

"Revenge?! Revenge for what?!"

His sickening laughter can be heard.

"You took everything from me! All the power you have should have been mine, your position, and what's more your wife's, MINE! A mortal borne worm like you should have never had anything of this, everything you have should be mine, one of noble blood, not the likes of you!"

The madman continues on as he points at ****, **** and me.

"But don't worry cap. I'll make everything right again, first I'll kill these brats, then you and afterword's I'll take **** and ****! After all, I did quite a bit of work to put a hole in the barrier so that the dredgion's may bypass the barrier so that the invasion may begin. And as I can see, even someone as mighty as you 3 are too tired out to continue fighting after all the enemy legions!"

Before I could say anything, I could hear my wife's, "You madman! You would willingly destroy the whole of Atreia just for that?!"

You could easily see the madness in his eyes and face, "YES! SO WHAT, IF IT CAN'T BE MINE LET IT BE DESTROYED!" As he brings his sword down towards my children, fortunately, I was able to move fast enough to block it with my shield, but what came next, I never expected.

The madman summons an artifact that binds us all while laughing like a beast.

"There's nothing you 3 can do now! If you were at full power you might be able to nullify the power of this artifact but right now, you 3 are barely stronger than ordinary devas! All of us will die today, but not you cap! I don't want you to rest in peace! Your soul shall be separated in 2, never to rest in peace, and forever alone!" As he activates the artifact.

 **End of dream.**

His eyes snap open as the energy around him explodes, the array that's hiding them is on the brink of collapse.

A cloud of dust forms, but not even a moment later a gentle wind forms, waving it away.

In sight, 3 silhouettes appear.

Both Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun standing in the same spot as before, and what seems to be a barrier surrounding each as it fazes in and out of sight.

In front of them a teen, behind him a gigantic pair of golden red wings **(The Archdaeva wings).**

"We must leave from here. The array has broken, others might come…" He says as he looks at the 2 before him.

With a nod of understanding from all 3, they disappear from sight.

15 minutes later, 3 teens appear at the gates of the City Lord's Mansion.

Turning towards Chen Tian and Xiao Ning'er, Ye Ziyun says, "Let's go inside. I have my own cambers and private garden, Chen Tian should be able to put up an array there, and we can try and sort out what's happening to us…"

* * *

Wings images for each:

Xiao Ning'er: https : 9d18/i/2013/010/d/a/tiamat _slayer_by_shade_echidna-d5r215w . jpg

Ye Ziyun: http : DZlL0n8 . jpg

Chen Tian: https : .nocookie aion/images/f/f6/High_Daeva_Empyrean_Lords . jpg/revision/latest?cb=20151104102021


	8. Chapter 8

How should I put it I wonder?

I always did think that I can do more than what I could do at that time. Be it swordsmanship, sports, music or anything else.

I knew I could do better so I tried hard.

I never gave up. I kept on pushing myself. I learned how to use all kinds of swordplay, with all kind of swords, and for goodness sake, I even learned how to use a freaking bow like it was nothing, natural actually!

But I still learned how to do it anyways.

I also loved doing parkour, learning how to use the terrain to my advantage and how to make use of my maximum speed and reflexes in all environments. And it also helped me build a good footwork for my swordsmanship.

Also, music, well I never really liked playing or listening to music, but there was always something at the back of my mind that told me they would like this time of music or this time. Yea, I know strange isn't it? What you think it was a waste of time? Well sue me, I did it anyway!

I also thought it was, but anyway I still did it. I even learned how to build a freaking piano! And don't make me start at my skills in playing the instrument…

Anyway, while doing all this and trying to continue living my life, there came a change. 2 of them shacked something inside of me to my wary core.

First, there was this game called Aion…

I still remember seeing the trailer for the game and reading about it… I had freaking tears in my eyes, and there was something inside of me, something that was trying to break free. And of course, I didn't pay it too much attention at the time, I just taught that I really like the game or something.

But then, then I had the second one. And it was a Web Novel I found. Its title was Tales of Demons and Gods, or shortly TDG.

I reading the description while thinking 'Well, this might be enjoyable.'

So, I did just that. I started reading, and I did enjoy the WB, it was just my taste. But then, there where 2 characters that attracted my attention.

The first was Xiao Ning'er, the second one being Ye Ziyun. Their description was good, I really liked them, although the fact that Xiao Ning'er fell for Nie Li thick me of really big time for some reason, that and the fact that Ye Ziyun was falling for him didn't make it any better either. That's when I started disliking Nie Li. I was also attracted to the 2 girls for some reason, although I knew at that time that they weren't real, they were just fiction, characters in a story made by someone out there.

Anyways, moving on, the years slowly passed, then that moment came… my 'death'.

Really… dying because of a freaking banana peel is just so… even if the person that throw it was God…

So, things happened, I found out that Tales of Demons and Gods is actually real, and I got sent here, and that's when thing got interesting.

For the first time in my whole life, I felt complete.

Then I meet Xiao Ning'er. She was there in the flesh. I could hear her, see her, and I fell for her, hard. We also got together really easy, and while that's strange considering how fast it happened, I can tell you she isn't an easy girl, considering how many guys did indeed try to go for her. We got it on really fast.

Then Ye Ziyun came into play.

She's a good girl. Kind, hardworking, curious, elegant, easy to get along with. But… she was hurting, and seeing her like that, it felt painful as well. Yeah, I know, I already have a girlfriend who I love with all my heart, and I can tell you I'm no player. I'm actually the one girl one guy pair type. So, I made a conviction, 'friend and no more!'. At least that's how it was supposed to be until all 3 of us reach Soul Forming.

All 3 of us had big changes in us. In my case, these memories that started surfacing are giving me quite some problems.

I know that while they aren't mine, their actual mine. Yeah confusing, I know! And that's not the only problem, these memories don't come alone, they have a package with them. A package called feeling or sentiment.

And I can tell, both Ning'er and Ziyun are in a similar situation from the looks their giving me…

Xiao Ning'er's point of view.

A lot of strange things have happened since I had meet Chen Tian.

I still remember the first time I have seen him when we where children.

I remember having my interested picket by him the first time when we were children. I haven't told him, but I remember seeing him a few times, the smile he had when he was with his mother back then when he was holding her hand was simply infectious. But then I suddenly stopped seeing him and I did not understand why, until he told me about her death…

But… even then, even when he used to smile and be happy when seeing him, I couldn't help but think that something is missing. Like a portion of his very being is missing.

But then, then I saw him in the first say at the Holy Orchid Institute, the sparkle that was present in his beautiful dark eyes, the first thing I thought at that time surprised me… I remember thinking 'Ah, his finally back.'. Truly, I did not know where that thought had come from, but now, if it's him, and it could only be him, that's always present in my dreams, the man with bright kind eyes filled with love, the one who in the battlefield always stood straight, with his back straight, unflinching in the face of the enemy.

I have had this dream a few times in my life, but as of late, it started repeating, only now it was more detailed…

Ye Ziyun point of view.

The last few days of my life can only be called hectic.

First of all, I got help when I needed it most.

Secondly, I managed to reconnect with my childhood friend, while making a new friend.

Both of them are strong and are fun to be around. I was also given a new cultivation technique while getting free sparing partners.

Yes, I do know that it's strange to trust them so easily. Or beater said to trust him so easily, considering how I act around Nie Li.

I mean what would be stopping him from trying to get close to me using this way, the same way as Nie Li one may ask?

Well, seeing how he looks at Ning'er did stop any thought that was on that direction. The affection he holds for her can easily be seen in the way he acts around her and looks at her. As for me, from what I managed to see until now, he holds pity.

I was raised seeing all kinds of people. I won't say I'm an expert at reading people or something similar, but I'm not half bad either.

Of course, if you were to match me together with one of those old men from my grandfather's generation, and tell me to try reading them, well, you might as well tell me to find the cure to humanities stupidity. Both are impossible goals!

And that's what truly bothers me about Nie Li. At the beginning I didn't see the difference, I taught he was just another boy my age playing around. And truth be told, my heart did actually skip a bit when he said he tried to flirt with me. But, comparing the way he looks at me to the way Chen Tian looks at Ning'er, both hold love, I can tell that much, but the problem is the fact that Nie Li's love isn't directed at me. It's like he's looking at someone else. I know I shouldn't react this harsh towards him, but I can't afford to let my guard down with how my clan is right now…

Anyway, it's nice to have someone around who you can tell what's bothering you, knowing that they will not use it one-way or another against you.

But all of this isn't important right now, because what matters now is what's happening to me, to us.

Something inside of me feels fundamentally different…

Point of view end.

10 minutes have passed since the 3 have entered Ye Ziyun's chambers, or better said her bedroom.

Normally one would choose a different location, but the bedroom is the safest. Why one may ask? Well, the answer is quite simple. Not even the elders of the clan are permitted to wails in the bedroom of the clan heiress without permission, the only one that may enter without problems being the clan head himself, Ye Zong, but even he is not thick-skinned enough to enter his teen daughter bedroom without drastic consequences (RIP).

Anyways, in the meantime, Chen Tian has started putting a hidden array that will notify him by any presence that will get near, while at the same time preventing others from spying into the conversation they are about to have.

As for the 2 girls, they are currently in Ye Ziyun's bed, meditating. Trying to get themselves under control, after all, their current state of mind they are in is quite dangerous, and will definitely arouse unwanted suspicion toward them later on.

Finishing the array, Chen Tian walks toward Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun.

"I know that both of you are trying to calm yourselves, but I will need to pass the access right to the array to both of you, because I will need to enter meditation to sort my mind as well, so I won't be able to have a good part of my attention on this, if any of all, so as to be sure here…"

He puts his finger on the forehead of each of them in turn while passing a part of his soul energy together with the access rights.

Having done this, Chen Tian lets out a sigh of relief, while taking a meditation posture on the floor, calming his heart and mind and going deep inside of his mind and trying to make heads and tail of everything that has happened in the last few hours and what should I call them? New memories?

Half an hour passes like this. Fortunately, no one has come to bother them at this time.

The first to awaken was Ye Ziyun.

Looking towards her friends, she can't help but let out a sight.

Truth be told the last few days were beyond exciting for her. And truth be told it would have been so for any 14-year-old teen.

But the last few hours were mind-blowing!

I mean come on Soul Forming of this level with this kind of changes?! She was pretty sure you could check the books in all of Glory City and ask every single person including her grandfather and you wouldn't find anything similar written anywhere, or a person with knowledge of something similar happening.

That and the tugging feeling at the back of her head.

Like a repressed memory trying to come forward but is blocked.

A slight headache overcomes hear until she hears Xiao Ning'er's voice.

"Ziyun, what happened are you alright?"

Turning toward the voice, Ye Ziyun sees a worried Xiao Ning'er.

Giving her a small smile, "It's alright, it's just my head it hurts slightly…"

While the 2 girls talk, Chen Tian opens his eyes.

Trying not to bother them, he listens to them converse.

Hearing that Ye Ziyun is having some problems, he activates his Sharingan, and take an attentive look at the girl.

After a few moments, he can feel the Library of Heaven's Path activating.

(Yeah, I know, generally, it only activates only the one that's inspected is makes a practice move or something similar, but remember the Sharingan can register even the smallest of movements from the muscles/body so it makes a good pairing with the Library of Heaven's Path)

Understanding the information, he is given, Chen Tian has quite a surprise.

In Ye Ziyun's status appears a paragraph that reads as follows, 'looked memory – a memory of old, not relinquished even by the cycle of rebirth, looked away by means of a godly artifact.'

"Impossible…"

* * *

'If I were to describe how I currently feel… well, let's just say I feel like I just saw a monkey wearing a suit with glasses, sitting comfortably in a sofa while reading a history book about monkey evolution and eating a banana as a snack…. Yeah, I call bullshit on that as well!'

'But really now, what do you expect?'

'I just found out that this is actually my second life… or is it the third? I mean I did have my soul broken in 2 parts while both living different life's, then both die and I unite with my other half in this? His? Body, so theoretically since both were mine this makes it my fourth life… Screw this! I feel like I'm living in a similar situation to the female lead from 'The Demonic King Chases His Wife: The Rebellious Good-for-Nothing Miss'.'

'That was one looooong mind-blowing read if I ever read one…'

'Ha… Now that I got that out of my system, I need to somehow make head and tails out of this.

So, first point: This and my previous life aren't my first lives;

Secondly, 'taking a peek at Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun': I had 2 wife's and 3 children…;

Thirdly: The first life I was something called a Daeva;

Forth: Ning'er and Ziyun are probably the reincarnations of my wife's from back then if what I see with the help of the Library of Heaven's Path, and I am at least 95% sure in Ning'er's case from the back feed from the link that has formed true our dual cultivation…'

'Ha…. '

A tired sight escapes Chen Tian.

'I knew that my life would be complicated when I chose to come to this world. I also knew that I will see, and experience things that would normally be simply impossible on Earth.'

'But this, this changes everything. But still, now that I think about it, my whole life was strange. From my birth to everyday life, and even my 'death'. I mean come on, you're an omnipresent and omniscient God, but you still manage to throw a banana peel besides the trash bin, and right under the wheels of a speeding car.'

Taking some time to calm himself, Chen Tian takes a deep breath and decides to Check his current cultivation level.

'Hmm, let's see… what, the first level of the gold realm? It seems that using the Soul Forming techniques has not only purified my soul energy further, but it has also maid it so that I have advanced to the gold realm. But from the looks of it, the technique itself was only a catalyst. The main probable reason is the awakening I had gone through because of the Full Soul Forming technique.'

Looking towards Xiao Ning'er, 'Ning'er's currently at the fourth silver realm while Ziyun is at the fifth bronze realm. Her information showing 'partial looked memory – a memory of old, not relinquished even by the cycle of rebirth, looked away by means of a godly artifact.' Meaning that her seal is partially undone, meaning that she herself has somehow managed to release a part of the seal, either the artifact used back then was not strong enough after it has ripped me in 2 pieces and throw me into the void…'void', ha… another unknown term. But even so, I managed to recover only a small part of my 'old' memories, meaning that I myself am either still healing or am not strong enough to have access to them, somehow similar to the situation of my Sharingan that evolve based on my cultivation level, meaning that I should eventually recover them fully, and by doing so the ability's and skill that comes with them. And since my situation is like this, Ning'er's should also be similar, as for Ziyun, my Sharingan is not strong enough for me to enter her mind, or in our case soul and try to at least ease the seal so that she may recover even a small part of what's hers by right… meaning that I will need to reach the dark gold realm to do that, and even then I will only be a small piece, but even so, that's still something.'

Finishing his train of thought, Chen Tian couches so as to attract the attention of Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun.

"Well then, I believe it's time for us to talk about what happened."

This, in turn, makes both girls gain a serious expression.

Having calmed herself, Ye Ziyun begins.

"I believe I speak for all 3 of us when I say that what just happened not too long ago, was not what we have expected. And from the looks of it, each of us has undergone quite a few changes in our way of thinking and personality."

Taking a look at each of her friends, "In Ning'er's case I can feel that she has somehow become more 'direct' in what she wants, while at the same time… hmm, how should I describe it, predatory?"

The girl in question, lets out a sight, "Indeed, I can tell that personality wise I have changed and have become more aggressive in what I wish for. Truth be told, I don't know if I'll be able to 'act' like I use to, for now, taught I should avoid those like the elders from my clan and those from the Sacred Family otherwise I don't know how I will react, at least for the next few days."

"Same goes for me. I can tell that right now I won't be able to hold myself back from reacting 'unpleasant' toward the elders of my clan, or the likes of Shen Xiu. Truth be told, I for one know that I should not care about them, because right now I don't even care for the likes of them, but I also understand that this way of thinking is wrong and will only lead me to unwanted problems. Although my thoughts have become clearer now… What about you Chen Tian?"

Looking at the 2 before him, Chen Tian can't help but let out a tired smile.

"In my case, well let's just say things have changed so much that I don't even know where to start. I really need some time to clear my thoughts."

"Actually, I think all three of us need some time…"

Both Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun nod at this.

"Indeed, and it would do us good to lay low for a few days after all the commotion that happened in the Training Grounds Apprenticeship Area is bound to have been noticed and investigated…"

Nodding towards Ye Ziyun, Chen Tian raises up, "That said, I have a few other things that I need to give to both of you. And I can tell you'll both love it!" He says with a bright smile on his face.

Chapter End.


	9. Chapter 9

And so, another day has passed.

And I can say that this will be a day that I will remember till the day I either cease to exist or simply die.

Anyways, all 3 of us will need some time to rest and sort things out. After all, none of us are able to think straight right now.

Although tomorrow I will need to have a talk with Ning'er.

Or at least that's what I hope, but something tells me that she will find me herself once she managed to clear her mind.

Hahaha, really now, the thought of tomorrow both make me giddy and … scared.

Well, whatever happens, I won't be alone.

But really now, that said I have to straighten things with my brother, after all, I put this aside long enough.

The current him is still really week. And considering how this world works being week won't get you too far in life.

I will need to check his constitution, afterword's to create a cultivation technique that will suit him. But then comes the hard part… making him accept the technique.

I could just show him my current level, and explain to him the advantages of the technique.

And considering how the old farts from out clan act, he will need all the help he can get.

Afterword's, I should teach him a derivate technique from The God Slayer.

As for me, well I won't show myself until I make sure that Ning'er, Ziyun and I are strong enough.

I will also need Ziyun's help so I can pass a cultivation technique to Ye Zong that is more suitable. I won't let him die this time around.

I will also need to boost the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Giving it an automatic reaction toward treats, be it demon beasts or humans.

Also, the web novel description for Glory City's situation where really a big understatement. First of all, the size itself is simply gigantic, more like a metropolitan in size, if I where to put it in size it's similar to Shanghai, China.

The infrastructure is bad. The ordinary people don't have many rights. The noble families have to much power and monopoly, power wise we are also quite small for a place this big.

One move from the true behemoths of this 'dimension' is enough to raze Glory City to the grounds. And I don't even want to think what would happen if Nie Li will somehow manage to break the barrier that holds this dimension sealed, and those that do not originate from this dimension will be able to come inside… the slaughter that would happen would be unimaginable. From my point of view the lucky would be the ones that will die in the process, as for those that will survive, they will properly live a life that's not even worth being called a life…

So this puts me in an impasse… originally I wanted to let him live, but now, considering who Ziyun actually is, I can't let Nie Li continue like this. After all, even though I am sure that she will reject him, but, knowing Nie Li, he will definitely not give up.

…Ha, why is it that the majority of the main characters in stories treat women as possession? I mean really, he himself stated that he has been with a few women in his life, and he himself is a few centuries old, so how the hell can't he even understand a woman's feelings. Had he actually cared enough he would have understood, so this means that he just did not care enough. And thinking back to the original plot, the only reason she even accepted him the first time was because there were no better options, as for the second time, well let's just say that with lots of persistence, important gifts at the right moments and a bit of courage, put together that she felt alone in her own home its normal that she would eventually relent and accept him in her heart. But for the current her, considering that she is already showing parts of her old self, Nie Li doesn't really stand much of a chance.

But even so, I don't like the danger element he poses for me and for those around. Both he and Ye Han are similar to the bastard who backstabbed me… so I will have to eliminate them. As for when, if I remember right, my brother Linjian did say that he will make that trip to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, that comes in line with the original story. By then I will be able to reach the Legend realm and awaken my Mangekyo Sharingan, and with the help of the Library of Heavens Path I should be able to take all of his knowledge before killing him, although this means that I will have to take care of the Heavenly Marks family in his place, after all from what I remember there will also be quite a few hidden geniuses among them as well, considering they are one of the family's of old with special bloodlines, that and I should do something about his parents, after all having your own child die is beyond painful so this will be a bit hard to deal with, although a method does come to mind and while it may sound cruel coming from me of all people, a new child should help them get over Nie Li.

… To think I would be reduced to things like this, I have become just as low as those I used to consider beneath me, and now look at me, I'm planning the death of someone whom for some time I called a friend.

But even so, I will bath myself in blood and dirt than live through losing everything again just because I refused to do something about it, and it's better done by me than leaving it to those I care about.

And so, the time passes on. Chen Tian reaches the Divine Family's residence.

Entering he starts looking for Chen Linjian.

Knowing that brother of mine, he's properly in the training ground.

At the training grounds.

A young man can be seen doing intense training, while his body glisters with perspiration. This young man is non-other then Chen Linjian, the young master of the Divine Family.

Looking at the teen before him, Chen Tian can't help but lets out a small chuckle.

Hearing this, Chen Linjian turns his head and sees his younger brother.

"Brother. Did you come to train?"

"Something like that…"

Reaching with his sense's outwards, Chen Tian searches to see if there are others nearby.

After a few moments, fortunately, there's no one nearby.

Waiving his hand, Chen Tian creates a concealing array.

Watching all this, Chen Linjian is stupefied.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"Something that must be done, for both our sakes…"

Pressure start's emanating from the youngest of the 2 brothers.

Chen Linjian feels his knees shaking under the pressure. Shivers go downs his spine as he looks at Chen Tian.

For the first few moments shock appears on his face as he sees the blood red eyes with 2 tomoe spinning inside of each.

The pressure increases, his legs finally give, as he falls on his hands and knees.

His breathing is hard, his perspiration increasing, as he feels a mountain pushing down upon him.

All this happen only for a few moments until the pressure goes away like it was never there.

As he gasps for air, Chen Linjian raises his head to look at Chen Tian.

The expression on his face was an amalgam of emotions. Shock, fear, curiosity and so on.

Seeing this, Chen Tian lets out a dry chuckle.

"No need to look at me like that brother. Rise, we have a lot to talk about…"

He talks about his life in the past few years. The dark secrets that the Divine Family holds. Truth be told he himself was disgusted by their so-called clan elders beyond what he thought possible. Also, the clan head himself has quite a few problems.

It was so bad that for a few minutes there he truly regretted with his whole heart that he chose the Library of Heaven's Path as an ability, after all with it even the most well-kept secrets that a person holds can be uncovered…

As he heard his brothers' findings Chen Linjian stood frozen like a stone, all while blood drained from his face.

Things were starting to click in his mind. Small events that he put aside, some of the younger servants disappearing under the guise of transfer or such things…

"And that's not all elder brother. Our father himself has done some things that are simply unforgivable. And no, I will not tell you what they are, after all, knowing you, you will definitely confront him on this."

"And this is the reason I'm currently revealing myself to you. I will help, after all this clan is also part of my family, and it has fallen to such 'depts' that it must be cleansed. But at the same time, I do not wish to lead the family, this position is your by right and so it will remain, as such here I will make my first contribution."

And so, Chen Linjian is given a cultivation technique that is tailored for his physic, together with a lesser level of The God Slayer.

Sometime later.

In the middle of the night, around 1 AM, as Chen Tian is resting in his bedroom, an intruder comes in the grounds of the Divine Family, moving at a fast speed while concealing its presence. No movements can be seen or sound heard.

As the figure moves through the compound, it passes b dozens of guards, while moving toward the chambers of Chen Tian.

Reaching its destination, it comes to a halt, as it pays attention to its surrounding.

After a few moments, it slowly raises up while slowly it takes another step forward and it disappears.

Slowly it ages toward the bead where Chen Tian is resting as it slowly approaches him till it comes to a sudden halt.

To 'it's' surprise before it, the young man is looking right towards 'it', his eyes lazily opened, with a small smirk on his face. His upper body completely naked, showing his upper body in all of its glory.

"Well my dear, you sure took your time. Haven't you?"

A few moments of silence follow as the figure stays still. Then it lets its clock drop on the ground. Now in front of Chen Tian stands non-other than Xiao Ning'er.

Pouting, she sits on his bead, "Really now, and here I wanted to surprise you."

Shaking his head while letting an out chuckle, Chen Tian's expression suddenly changes, seriousness can be seen on his face as his eye's stare directly into Xiao Ning'er's.

Reaching out and taking one of her hands into his own, he can feel them trembling, just like his.

His mouth dry, as he tries to speak out a question that has been on his mind for the last few hours.

"…H…how much, how much do you remember." His voice barely audible was filled with uncertainty and worry.

Hearing his question, a tear falls down from Xiao Ning'er's eyes, while a small brilliant smile forms on her lips.

"…It's strange you know… I can't remember our names, but I remember the basic knowledge of our world, Atreia, I also remember quite a few of our battles."

"I remember the day we meet for the first time on the battlefield, the day we got together, our first kiss, even the fact that we had 2 children. I also remember how we died… what we lost that day… but there's still so much more that I still don't know."

"Many of our major battles. I don't remember about them, a good part of my strongest skills is also missing…my love…"


End file.
